Unknown Child
by Adazula
Summary: 22 years ago Astrid gave birth to her firstborn son. She doesn't remember what happen afterward, but wasn't concerned. Now she and Hiccup have four grown kids. They couldn't be happier until a family moves into Berk. Astrid and Hiccup are curious about the young pregnant wife who looks like Hiccup. Now a new question has been raised, was there another child?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Twenty-two years ago**

Astrid's POV

Hiccup and I were laying in bed trying to get some sleep in the middle of a snowstorm. It has been hard especially since I am eight and half months pregnant with our first child. Many people predicted that we will have the future chief. I will admit that ever since we got married three years ago just not long after Hiccup had assumed his role as Chief of Berk, we were always constantly asked when will we have children. I didn't want to kids at the time, and Hiccup was never the one to pressure me until I was ready. I'm glad to have a husband like him, who was putting my interests before his own. It was after I babysitted Fishlegs and his wife's four month old son one time that made me finally decided that I was ready.

I have lately been experiencing labor pains in the middle of night and kept reminding myself that it's not time yet. Three times already I have been to a Midwife, because I thought I was giving birth and been told it's false labor. I didn't want to wake Hiccup after he had just spent all day preparing the village for the storm, and not want to risk it all for nothing. But pain just kept getting stronger and was closing in to being 3 minutes apart. I realized that it's the real deal.

"Honey!" I gasped."Astrid" Hiccup said as he woke up. " What is it." "Get a Midwife!" I gasped."Right!" He said as he struggles to get his clothes on manages to get his armor on and a heavy cloak. He tells Toothless and Stormfly to protect until he gets and gives me one last look before he rushes out the door.

Hiccup's POV

When Astrid told me to get a Midwife, I knew that she meant it this time. I made sure that Toothless and Stormfly was watching over her in case something happens to her. I struggle against the wind and snow as they threaten to bring me down, but I manage to reach the first Midwife's house I could get to and that was the home of Eira. Eira was not the first person I wanted to deliver my child, in fact she was the last person I wanted to get because I heard about her husband's sudden death, and her third stillborn last month. I felt that it would hurt her even more to ask her, but I have no choice with the storm raging like this.

I knocked for a few minutes before Eira finally answered and lets me in. She looked terrible with dark circles under her eyes, and being bone pale. Her being around thirty she looked like aged twenty years, I couldn't blame her, for all that's happened recently. Her black eyes stare at me before she says something. "Chief" She quietly asks. " What brings you to my home?" I replied " Eira, I know this is all of a sudden and I don't want to ask because of all that's happened to you. But my wife is in labor and I need a midwife now. It's an emergency. Please? I'll make it up to you."

She blinks at me with her eyes, and finally she quietly said "Okay". She runs upstairs for a few minutes a returns with a bag full of supplies. She quickly puts her black hair in a bun and puts on a black heavy cloak over her nightgown. Both her and I make the struggling journey back up the hill to my house, and I pray to Thor that Astrid is okay.

Astrid POV

The labor has been getting worse, and by the time Hiccup comes back, my water breaks. I hear them rush upstairs and the door bursts open to reveal a snow covered Hiccup and Eira. I know Eira only by her tragic past. I never thought she would be here to deliver my baby. Nevertheless they reached my bedside, and Hiccup holds my hand while Eira gets Stormfly to quickly boil the water. Eira bends my legs covers them with a blanket. I breathed as by her instruction into a pattern as the baby's getting lower.

"Okay" She said and turns to my husband. "Chief put the dragons downstairs. I don't want her to get distracted" She said. Hiccup nods and leads the dragons downstairs. Then she turns to me and say " I want you to start pushing." I start pushing and oh gods it hurts! I'm so tired and I just want to sleep, but I have get my child out. Hiccup comes back only to faint at the sight in front of me. "Hiccup!" I screamed as Eira shouts " Keep Pushing!"

Finally after ten minutes of hard pushing. The baby comes finally out and it's a boy!. Hiccup wakes after our son starts crying and has tears in his green eyes as he sees our beautiful boy. Eira cuts the cord, wraps him in a towel and hands him off to Hiccup. " As a new father" she said happily. " I feel its only right for you to clean him, while I take care of your wife." Hiccup nods his appreciation before leaving the room with our baby. I feel another contraction and Eira comes over to me with a soaked cloth, saying " I going to place the cloth over your mouth, and let you sleep while I take care of placenta okay. If you feel contractions it's nothing but the afterbirth okay. Nothing to worry about." I nod to her as I want nothing more than sleep after all this pain, and pushing. She puts the cloth over my mouth, and as I dream about life with our son, last thing I remember is her pushing on my abdomen.

The rest of night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Face**

Astrid's POV

I decided to make a trip down to the markets today with my thirteen year old daughter, Irene, to get ingredients for Hayden's birthday meal.

It's a very big occasion, since at the end of summer Hiccup will step down as Chief and let our son take over. When we were discussing about his future a few years ago when Hayden turned twenty, the same year Hiccup was when he became Chief, both of us thought he could use a few years of freedom during his transition into leader.

Now that he is twenty-two years old, the village now knows he is more than ready to lead. I knew from day he was born, that he will be a great successor to his father. It's only the past twenty-two years in his childhood that made me more sure.

For a son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Hayden in looks takes more after me with his long blond hair and blue eyes. But the blond was more paler than mine and in a loose ponytail. He is also very strong like me, and carries an axe with him at all times. The one things he does take after his father is his freckles for sure. Not to mention his kind and selfless behavior. He only really puts up fuss when he wants to be taken seriously, and that happens rarely. Overall he is the vision of a chief should be. He owns a blue Stormcutter named Chipper.

My oldest daughter, Maclyn, however is the opposite with her behavior. She is extremely stubborn, and we would always joke about how much she takes after her grandfather, Stoick. She has voluminous dark red hair, and pale blue eyes. She would go to extremes for her to get what she wants. She does inherit Hiccup's love for making inventions, and fought her way to work at the forage. Now at eighteen years old, she is the first woman Blacksmith and is proud of that. She has a black gronkle named Hammy.

Finn is our 15 year old son, and looks the most like Hiccup. He has brown hair, though it's almost black. He has green eyes, but paler and more seafoam green. He has a small frame and can be clumsy, but that doesn't stop him from being a dragon teacher at the dragon academy. He is great at explaining things and like Hayden he can patient only to a point. He doesn't own a dragon, because he doesn't want favor them, but he borrows Toothless when he needs to.

Irene, our youngest child, is combination of both of us. She has my exact soft gold hair, with Hiccup's exact green eyes. She is kind, innocent, and loves to learn to sew, and cook. She is different from her siblings, and wants more than anything to be like them. She fears that people see her as a disappointment, but I tell her that one day she'll find her calling. She loves her green Terrible Terror, Bota, who is a real sweetheart for a companion for my girl.

I'm glad that all my children are doing well especially Hayden, who is now engaged to Tuffnut's daughter, Erika. Those two have been peas in a pod since they were young, and now to see them happy to be marrying soon brings me a little sadness that he is no longer a baby and grown up. But it also makes me happy that he is happy.

As me and Irene are looking at vegetables to use to make a stew for his dinner, I felt a little tugging at my pants and I turn around to see a little girl.

By the looks of her, she had to be around three years old. She was wearing a spring green sleeveless dress, but that wasn't what intrigued me. It was that fact that she had the same wavy gold hair as Irene and mine's. She also had green eyes like Irene's. The little looked so much like Irene, I thought Irene was a little girl again.

"Hello." The girl giggled. I got on my knees and said softly. " Hello. I'm Astrid and do you know where's your mom is sweety?"

The little girl looks at me curiously as her little hand is stroking my hair. I realized she must've ran off because of the fact she saw me and Irene with the same hair as hers and was curious.

Irene looking concerned for the girl is looking through the crowds for the girl's mother, and finally spotting a young pregnant woman searching frantically in the market, and shouting "Arwen!" as she spots her

The little girl finally hears her and runs over to her. The girl's mom drops the bags of food, gets on her knees, and hugs her while breathing a sigh of relief. " Arwen" she said. " You scared me to death. I thought I told you to stay beside me, while I paid for the food." " I'm Sowee." Arwen apoligized. " But I saw that pwetty lady's hair." as she points to me. Arwen's mom looks to me as I finally got a good look her, and my heart stopped in it tracks when I saw her.

She had russet brown hair in braided bun, the same exact shade as Hiccups, not to mention his green eyes too. She has a few freckles on her face, but the face shape was definitely mine. She was adorn in a long sleeve cream tunic under a green sleeveless dress. From the looks of her she was six months pregnant with her second child, but she looks so young she could not be much older than Hayden. She looked so much like Hiccup it was scary.

She picks up her bags of food, and walks over to me while holding little Arwen's hand. She give me an apologetic smile to me and Irene before saying " I am so sorry about my daughter. She's usually a little shy around people, and sticks to me like glue. It must be the fact you two have blond like her. You see, my husband and I have brown hair. She surprised us with her being blond. It's a mystery where she got it from and she must be thinking the same thing. I promise it won't happen again."

I said while laughing." It's fine. Children are all trouble seekers at one point. It's understandable."

"Thank you for being understanding" she said. " It's been a hard week. You see I just moved in from another tribe to be closer to my husband's family and I have never been outside my island before. Not to mention getting used to having dragons roaming around town. All my life I have been told they were dangerous, and now it's a sight to see."

" It was not like this thirty years ago, but thanks to my husband it is." I explained.

" I heard about him, he's the chief. He talked to my husband as he made our moving arrangements. He sounds like a great man ." she said. " Look I got to get this little rascal home." she gesture to Arwen. " But if you want to have tea at my house any time soon, that would be great. Oh I almost forgot to give you my name it's Kaiyatris, but you can call me Kaiya."

"Here Arwen" Irene said as she she uses sewing scissors to cut lock of her hair and give the lock to Arwen. Arwen looks dumbfounded as she snatches the lock and pockets it in her dress. That caused all three us to laugh at such an adorable sight, while Arwen gives an embarassed smile before they start leaving.

I watched Kaiya leave with her daughter, and I stood there mesmerized of her likeness to Hiccup. Irene softly said "Mom' and snapped me out of the trance to get back to focusing on Hayden's dinner. Though I can't seem to stop thinking about Kaiya."

**Please write Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Working Marriage**

Kaiya's POV

I have always learned that honesty's the best policy. Even if It killed me, in my case it literally almost did as a child. My mother was not the best not best parent, and I couldn't blame her as she was a single widowed mother. However it didn't excuse her from always locking me in a cupboard with no food for several days nor beating my back with an old cane.

Me and my daughter reached the front door of our new house. I was practically dragging our food bags by the time we got home. It didn't help at all that the baby was starting to kicking me just yesterday and boy it was kicking hard.

My husband, Roedd, was not home yet as he is talking to the chief about setting him up with a job. My marriage to him is great. Though the start of it wasn't the case. We got forced into marriage when he was twenty-one and I was fourteen by his parents and my mother. I was bawling to my mother to stop it, and she refuse to hear my pleas. She thought that since I was too hard to control, she thought that me married to man would mean he would discipline me properly for her. I was scared out of my mind, and dreamed of it me getting beaten and raped everyday.

When we were married and was shoved into our wedding room to consummate the marriage was when I broke down. I never felt so vulnerable in my life as I was wearing nothing but a robe, and was crying in a corner. I didn't want him to own me.

Instead of hitting or yelling at me, he looks at me with his silver eyes and gives a handkerchief to dry my tears. He speaks to me for the first time and said two words. "I'm sorry."

In the end we reluctantly consummated our marriage, seeing their was no way out of it. Afterward we kept each other from a distance in our house and treated our living situation as more of a roommate than a husband and wife. He never once laid a finger on me against my will since that night.

We finally fell in love with each other when I turned seventeen. It happened after I was in a sword fight with Stig, a jerk back on our home island, and I was received multiple cuts. I limped home and despite him having a terrible day at his job at the fields, he flew into action to tend to my wounds. I watched him apply the bandages, seeing him being gentle, and tied them off with utmost care. Before he leaves me, I grabbed and we started kissing. I realized that day he is my true husband.

I was lying on a comfortable chair with my reet stretched out on a side table while Arwen was taking her nap, when Roedd came home. The first thing he did was come over to me, and starts rubbing my swollen feet giving me a content smile.

In being married to him for eight years, I never know what type of day he has by reading his body because even on a bad day the first thing he would make sure I was taken care of before even expressing himself.

I groaned in pleasure before I say "How was your day Ed?" "Well" he said. "The chief gave me trial on taking care of dragons, before asking asking If I wanted to become a baby dragon caretaker at the stables. I've decided to take the job."

"That's great!" I said excitingly. " I'm so happy for you. I want to celebrate, but I need to be careful with a baby in the oven and a three year old to keep track of. Speaking of Arwen, she ran off from me when I was buying food, but I found her with mother and daughter pair. Turns out, she saw their blond hair, and was curious of how they looklike her."

" She may not have our hair, but she has your eyes for sure. At least she's okay."He replied.

" I know, but I will admit the teenaged daughter looks so much like Arwen they could be sisters, It's like seeing the future when Arwen gets to be her age."

" You know their names?" He asks.

" I don't know, but the mother is the chief's wife." I answered.

" Well I got to go back to the Chief's tonight to drop off our payment for the house, I'll ask okay. Maybe It could be great for you to have company. Especially since the wife is a mother like you. Also she's the Chief's wife, she can help you if you have concerns." He replies.

" Thanks honey" I said " I love so much. Now I got to get upstairs and wake up a cranky girl."

" Good luck." He said laughing.

He helps me up to my feet and I start ascending the stairs. I'm glad to have a husband like him, especially one who keeps my secrets from anyone else. I felt bad for lying to mother and daughter at the market, but I had to. The truth was my husband has no family here, nor do I anymore. We moved here for two reasons. One was to find out who was my father, and the other was to get away from my mother and her new husband.

**I want to let you know that Dagur is not the new husband. He's been used too much in these types of story and I'm sick of him causing the trouble. Besides I have my own enemy. **

**I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Family Meal**

Kaiya's POV

"Ky" Roedd said as I'm getting Arwen's green, winter cloak on. " I'll stop at the chief's and come back. Then we'll all go to the Great Hall for dinner. Ok."

I finally get Arwen's cloak button snapped on before replying " Wouldn't it just make sense if we all stop by the chief's house on the way. I mean it'd save you a trip back here and his house is next door to the Hall. I mean both Arwen and I are ready. We have no real reason to wait."

" Well I guess it would be nice to show off the Chief the two most beautiful women in the entire Archipelago and him wrong about his wife." He answers with mischievous smile.

" I'm not beautiful, I'm fat." I said.

" No you're not! Mommy." Arwen argued as well both laugh at her angry face. " What's funny?!

" My dear girl." I began. " You are so adorable, you're delicious. I can just eat you up." As Roedd picks her, and I kiss her little cheek.

" Alright you guys. It's time for daddy to go pay for our new home and for the rest of us to get some dinner because I'm starving." Roedd said as we walk out the door to be met with the cold frigid air, and snow.

I never once thought that my life was about to take an interesting turn.

Hiccup's POV

No matter how much busy I get with all the requests from villages and also the many times I have to protect my people from invaders, nothing gets crazier than an everyday family meal. Either I would have to practically pull each of my kids apart from worst of arguments (usually caused by Maclyn) or have the best time of our lives.

Tomorrow is Hayden's twenty-second birthday, and that is a big deal for him. When this year's summer ends he will become the new chief of berk. He's a tough kid, but I know not only from a chief's point of view but also a father's that he is scared of taking on this much responsibility. I have no doubt in him succeeding me, but I will make sure to stand by his side and offer guidance when he is in need of it.

I come home just in time for Astrid to call the kids down for dinner. Irene was already there as she helped Astrid with dinner. I have enough years in knowing my kids to know the usual appearance they have after their daily routines.

Hayden is most cleanest with the exception of a little bit of blond his hair falling out of his braid from nervously scratching behind his right ear as he does feel a bit stress from his chief lessons and training.

Maclyn is the opposite with grease and soot everywhere on her body with the exception of around eyes where she wears her protective goggles she crafted years ago as an apprentice.

Finn has usually come home with at least the smell of burnt hair and fish as he does work with the dragons all day at the academy.

Irene is clean too like Hayden, but she has some food stains on her green shirt since she has this thing for cooking now.

Yep this is my happy family.

" So Dad" Hayden started. " How was day of chiefing?"

" Pretty hectic." I answered. " I had to round up a trio of Thunderdrum babies to stop them from destroying the village….."

" Just like the one time when you were our age!" Maclyn interrupted laughing.

" Yep." I continued."And also I had to take my usually inventory check of the village. Finally I had to help with a man named Roedd get set up with a job.. In fact I realize that he should be coming over here soon to drop off his payment for his house."

And right on cue I heard knocking on the door.

" I'll get it." Astrid said getting up from the table and opening the door. Only to be met by a flash of green flying past the door."

" Cold!" Shrieked a little kid wearing a green cloak and tripping to the floor.

" Sorry Chief. Cold weather and my daughter don't mix." Said Roedd coming in and pulling off the hood to reveal a little girl who reminds me of Irene. He picks her up and the little girl clings on to him once she saw all of us. Then when she sees Astrid she gives her a wide smile.

I met Roedd a few months back when he visited Berk and requested to live here. This is the first time though I have met his family. Once Roedd and his little girl moved a little a third person came in wearing a dark brown cloak with her hood up. I realize she must be his wife.

" You must be Roedd's wife, Kaiya." I said offering her my hand.

" Yes and you must be the Chief. It's nice to meet you." She said as she uses her other hand to pull off the hood.

I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me.

**For those who want to know Hiccup and Astrid's age. They should be forty-five given that Hayden is twenty-two, and Astrid was pregnant for the first time when they were twenty-three. Three years after Hiccup and Astrid's marriage.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family meal part 2**

Kaiya POV

When I pulled off the hood of my cloak, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

The chief had the same thick brown hair as me that was starting to grey and the same wide green eyes. He wasn't like most men who had big muscles and long hair in braids. He had a lean body with reasonable muscles, and wore his hair short with a full beard close to his face.

His hand went rigid as soon as he saw me, and his eyes went even more with shock written on his face. I wondered if something was up or maybe even have a relation to my father.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it.

Roedd's POV

I could sense my wife's nervousness from either just meeting the Chief or seeing how much they look alike. So I decided to make the business quick.

" Umm." I said to break the silence. " I have the payment for house"

" Oh good" He muttered not taking his eyes off my wife.

Both he and Kaiya were shocked at how much they look alike. I wouldn't blame them if saw a look alike of me.

I decided to put Arwen down to get out the money. As I was pulling out of my satchel a bag of money, I looked at his kids and was suprised about none of them looking completely like their father.

The oldest son was a complete male version of the mother with freckles, the oldest daughter looks nothing like them with the exception of her mother's face, and the youngest daughter is like Kaiya said when she mention an older version of Arwen. Even the youngest son, who looks the most like the Chief, doesn't look like him like Kaiya does.

Arwen toddles over to the Night Fury dragon, who the Chief calls Toothless, full of curiosity. Both Kaiya and I tensed over the sight of our daughter being near a dragon. I know dragons here are trained and gentle, but coming from village full of dragon killers doesn't make it easier.

"It's Ok" The Chief said confidently finally breaking his gaze from my wife. " He's great dragon and won't harm anyone. If anything he can get very playful quickly. see" He pointed towards them.

Arwen raises her little hand to the dragon's snout. The dragon places his snout her hand and gives her a toothless smile. Now I know where the Chief got the name for his dragon. Then Toothless gave her lick to her cheek and causes her to shriek in joy.

" Ok little rascal." Kaiya started as she takes Arwen's hand. " Maybe we should go get dinner now, and leave them to their own meal."

" Right" I said giving the sack of money to the Chief. " And I'll report tomorrow to the stables for my job.

" Alright guys and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or my wife, Astrid." Said the Chief. " And I personally welcome you all to Berk."

" Ok, we'll see you around Chief and have a good evening." I said as we are starting to leave.

" You too" Said the Chief.

" Bye Pwetty ladies." Said Arwen as she waves to Astrid and the youngest daughter.

" Bye sweety." Said Astrid with smile as I close the door.

We make our way to the Great Hall and luckily for us, we got table all to ourselves. The stew they were serving tonight was not the best, but it was warm and satisfied us from the cold weather.

I noticed Kaiya was kind of picking through her stew, and I know she has something on her mind.

" Alright. I know something's up." I said to my wife.

" It just that.." she began. " That I hope to know about my father. I know my mother told me he was dead, but looking at the Chief makes me feel otherwise. He might have a relative who could be my father, but I feel something's not right." She cleans Arwen's stew covered face and looks at her before saying " And I am going to find out."

Astrid' POV

We finished up dinner and despite Hiccup having a long day, he helps me in the kitchen washing the dishes. He has concerned look on his and I know he has something on his mind.

" I know something's up and better not keep it from me." I demanded

" That wife of Roedd's" he began. " has my hair and along with his young daughter, they have my eyes."

" You noticed that too." I said as dry the plates. " If I didn't know any better, I'd would mistake her for a relative or even one of our kids. I mean I remember giving birth to all four them."

Then I realized that's not entirely true. When I gave birth to Hayden and the midwife at the time, Eira, started to clean me up, everything became a blur. All I remember was more labor pains, and her pushing on my abdomen. The next thing I knew was waking up to my son in Hiccup's arms crying in hunger the next morning. But something was on my mind about that night.

" Hiccup" I began. " What happened to Eira after I gave birth to Hayden."

He hesitated before saying. " The strangest thing Astrid. When I cleaned Hayden up, I brought him to our room, and she was gone. I came to her house the next morning only to find it abandoned. She disappeared without a trace, and I fear she might've committed suicide. I think I pushed her over the edge by getting her to delivered him and all that's happened to her in past. I didn't want to tell you because you were so happy about Hayden, and I didn't want you to blame yourself."

It was a lot to take in, and when I finally got myself together I said. " She seemed so composed of herself. I never once thought that she was suicidal."

" I wanted to tell you, but even in your sleep after giving birth, you thought nothing but Hayden. You muttered ' baby ' a lot. I didn't want to ruin it for you with Eira's disapearance." he confessed

" It's Ok" I said. " You were putting me and Hayden first."

I give him a kiss and started making my way upstair while he looked over some documents. I think back to that night and for the first time since Hayden was born, I feel something wasn't right.

**Now things are getting interesting for both couples.**

**Please Please tell me what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kaiya's Past**

Kaiya's POV

_May you bring you love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return till the end of your days_

_Now fall to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit here for a while and sing loo-li loo-li-la-lay _

I was singing to Arwen the lullaby I heard from my mother-in-law to help her be put to sleep. As I watch her little eyes close, I instantly flash back to my childhood.

I remember when I was five and back on my home island of Bavelen. I saw many kids with their dads and sometimes I would see them pick their children up give them the ability to fly. From that moment I wanted to know why I don't have a dad.

I did what any kid would do, I asked my mother.

What she did was not like any mother, she slapped me and said in a dangerous low voice "_You want to know? Well guess what!? He's dead!"_

From then on every time I bring up the subject of my father, she'd tell me it was none of my business.

I wouldn't say she was abusive to me. She has two sides to her personality. When you give her what she wants she can be a nice person, but cross a line you see a very bad side of her. I would cross that line whenever I asked too many questions or rebel from her ironclad rules.

I wanted to be a shield maiden like some of the village kids and learn to fight. My mother on the other hand wanted me to be a lady and be viking's wife and no more. Somehow I managed to sneak off to teach myself how to handle weapons. For some reason I've have been always drawn to the double edge axes.

Anyway for many years it was always her controlling my life and me silently rebelling I turned fourteen, everything about my life changed.

For three years I told my mother I was in sewing circle, when really I was sneaking out with some friends who were in fight classes sharpening my axe skills. I came home one evening and I find her sitting in a chair with triumph smile on her face, I knew it was something bad.

" _Hello dear" She said in way that felt like poisoned honey_

" _Hi mo-" I didn't finished when she slapped._

" _Don't you dare try to get out of this one!" She screamed with her face turning a deep red. " I know what you've been doing! You didn't think I was going to check to see if you were at sewing. Well guess what? I did! Those women told me you never came over in the first place. You get your hide upstairs and I'll figure out what to do with you."_

The next day, I found out she sold me to marriage.

I count myself lucky that I got married to Roedd and that his family is nice. Before I had true feelings for Roedd, I had already saw his family as part of my own. His mother actually helped me with handing an axe and his father tells great stories and listens to me whenever I got into arguments with my mother. For the first time since I was born, I felt real love from a family.

I was almost nineteen years old when I became pregnant with Arwen. I noticed that I was gaining weight and my clothes were getting too tight to wear. I thought it was normal since I was a small girl and I admit It was nice to actually have some breasts. Then I was getting morning sickness and my mother took notice of it and told me undoubtedly I was pregnant.

Both Roedd and I were in shock. I was scared because most of women in the village never had children until they were at least twenty.

I didn't want to have a baby yet and I was clueless on being a mother. Roedd was scared even more despite him being twenty-six years old to my almost nineteen.

But his parents reassured us that no one can fully be prepared for a child, but that we'll be ready as we'll ever be. They helped us throughout the entire pregnancy when we needed them and we were grateful for that.

My mother was happy to finally have a grandchild , and at first she was also very helpful. She was constantly making toys and baby clothes for child, though most of them were for a boy. She was also wanting to deliver my child, because she mentioned she was a midwife at one point. I was glad to have her in such a great mood.

Then it all change. As I got further in my pregnancy she got more controlling in my everyday life. At first I thought she was making sure I was safe. Then she was ranting on the littlest things like the food I was eating, kept coming in to our house when we wanted privacy, and even was yelling at me on decisions I wanted to make on how we intended to raise our child.

It got so bad to the point where we had to temporarily move in with Roedd's parents just so I can some peace in the last months of the pregnancy.

I remembered my mother screaming in anger outside the house when she found out not only we hired a different midwife, but that Roedd's mother was going to be in delivery room and not her. We did it so when I was giving birth I wouldn't have anymore conflict than I needed.

When I gave birth to Arwen, It felt like all of my problem never existed in first place. All I could think about was seeing her blond hair and my own eyes staring back at me, but I see Roedd's patience in her. As I stroke her little fingers, I made a vow to myself that I would love her and never have her be afraid of me.

For three years my mother had gotten a lot better, got married to a man Holger, and was being a good grandmother to Arwen. I trusted mother to watch Arwen for a few hour at a time, and everything was starting to light up. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Five months ago I came home one day to find my little girl crying and with a black eye. Mother came over to me with the look of satisfaction and that made me angry.

" _What the hell! She's a child! Why!?" I screamed at her_

" _None of your business" she whispered. _

" _I'm her mom! It's my business not yours!" I scream as I shoved her out my house._

Though Roedd and I made it clear that she was to never come near us again, she kept trying to force her way back into our lives. She kept stalking and harassing us. She even got her husband to threatened us.

When we found out I was pregnant again, Roedd talked to his family and they helped us make arrangements to move to Berk to get away from her.

I move a lock of Arwen's from her sleepy face, and look at her angelic face before I kiss her goodnight and pray for her and her little brother or sister to be safe from all harm.

**I'm back and now we get to see Kaiya's childhood. I don't own the song from Secret Garden, Sleep Song, but it's a great lullaby and tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday and a Spill **

Hayden's POV

I woke up to a disturbance of my three younger siblings jumping on top of me, hard, shouting " Happy Birthday!"

" You know there are less painful ways to wish a man a happy birthday" I said as I groan in pain.

" Yea" said Maclyn smiling. " But not as much fun."

" At least you can handle us" said Finn. " When you guys did it to me the last time, I cracked a rib"

" Oh you are such baby!" Maclyn countered at Finn. " I've had worse in the forge everyday, when Uncle Gobber was teaching me."

" How is he?" asked Irene.

" He's saying he's planning to retire soon, but he's not one for retiring. He's more 'till the very end' guy" said Maclyn.

After spending twenty minutes of them on top of me and talking, I finally force them off to get dress. I look in the mirror to see standing before me the future chief of berk.

I knew since I was born that I was going to rule, and lead my people. However, I feel that I could never measure up to my dad's, or even my late grandfathers standards. My dad told me his story of how he was in the same position when Drago killed my grandfather and he was to take his place as chief. Even so, I'm scared and I don't want people to see.

I head downstairs not to find my parents in the house, but my grandma Valka sitting in a chair, smiling at me. I immediately smile, because she doesn't come over to Berk often with having to constantly be saving dragons from traps in many parts of the world. It's a great treat for her to be here. She get hoist herself and hobbles over to me on her cane, ready to hug me.

" Happy Birthday Hayden." she said as she is hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. " The big twenty-two."

" Grandma, I'm so happy to see you." I whispered. " Have you seen Mom and Dad?"

" Well, I did hear something about a big plan for a certain person" she said mischieviously.

" Oh, the classic surprise party. Like I haven't heard that before." I said sarchasticially.

" If it's one thing you got from your father, besides the freckles, It's his sarcasm." she chuckles. " Come on. You and I are going spend time together till the big party. At least what I'm instructed to do."

" Ok" I said.

She leads me out to the stables where our dragons, Chipper and Cloudjumper, are. When they both saw us, they look anxious and ready to be flown.

Chipper was a gift from my grandma. On one of her adventures she discovered a lone Stormcutter egg and decided to bring it back to Berk. I was ten years old and I didn't have a dragon yet. So when Chipper hatched, she instantly became attached to me. Though many boys in the village would want a monstrous nightmare or at least a boy dragon, I was happy to get a dragon like my grandma's and Chipper is my partner-in-crime. She has always been there for me through thick and thin, and nothing can break our bond.

After spending the morning flying our dragons and catching up on our lives, we decided to go the main part of town to get a bite to eat. While my grandma, like most people, go for bread or meat for a snack, I tend to like pickles.

My preference for pickles has been going on since I was born. Everytime I get my allowance the first thing I buy are a jar of pickles. What's funny is that my siblings, my parents, and a good chunk of the village don't have the same appreciation as me. I didn't care as long as I can eat that salty, maybe sour, crunchy vegetable.

I go over the stall that sells the pickles, which is run by grumpy man. His name is Geir, and all he cares about is making money, and nothing else. Everytime I come over, he gets very rude and scowls at me. I tend to make my business quick with him, and try not to get on his bad side, but sometimes he can make it very difficult.

" Alright one jar of pickles sir." I said with the money ready.

" I'm all out blondie." he grumbles. But there were plenty of jars behind him.

" There at least ten jars. I just want one." I said.

" It's for a friend and not for a wannabe chief like you. Now scram!" he shouted.

" Asshole" I muttered as I started walking back towards grandma. I slip on the icy path and I grab a nearby woman's cloak, taking her down with me.

I land on my face, while she lands on her butt and back. We both groan before I get myself and I offer a hand to her. She takes my hand and I help her up. When her eyes met mine, I realize who it was.

It was Kaiya from last night. From what I remembered was that she just moved here and is a young wife and mother. She seems very nice, but it's weird that she looks to be around my age and is about as tall as me. I'm tall person, about six foot two, and many girls, my age, can barely scrape my shoulders. She's has my mom's slender but muscular body type with an obviously pregnant belly. This is the first time I got a good look at her hair and eyes that looks like dad's. I can now I understand why he stiffened when he shaked her hand.

" I am so sorry." I said as I saw her rubbing her back with pain look on her face.

" It's fine." she said giving me an understanding look. " Oh gods, your nose is bleeding." Giving the same look like my mom does whenever me or my siblings got hurt.

I touch my face only to pull it back to see the warm, crimson blood on my fingers. Kaiya digs in her dress pocket to give me a handkerchief.

" Thank you" I said giving her a polite smile as I put the rag up to my face.

" No problem." she said with a smile back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How to Get a Jar of Pickles**

Kaiya's POV

My husband decided to take Arwen with him to the baby dragons, while I can check out the town and take sometime to myself for today. I never expected to literally run into the chief's son.

My back already was killing me from having to carry my baby, but when I fell to ground from my cloak yanked it was more painful. However, the mother in me was more concern about the guy's bleeding nose.

" Are you sure it's not broken?" I asked.

" No, it just feels bruised." he said with frustration. " Well this is a great start to my birthday. The pickle asshole calls me a wannabe and refuse to sell me a jar. Then I slipped on ice and took a pregnant woman down with me. And not I have bleeding nose. What a great chief I'm going to be."

I now feel just as embarrassed to know that I fell down next to the future chief.

" It's not that bad as it sounds. It was an accident and I forgive you for it. And what's that?" I said bending my head forward toward my belly. " The baby says you'll be a great chief and to stop doubting yourself."

I must have cheered him up, because he started laughing.

" Tell the baby thanks for the encouragement. I needed it from someone other than my family and girlfriend" he said.

It should've made me feel good that I helped him. But right every since he mentioned pickles, my cravings for them are going through the roof.

" So the 'pickle asshole' insulted you and refused to sell you a jar. Right?" I said.

" Yea." he said confusion.

" I know how to get back at him." I said mischievously.

" How? You shouldn't do much in your condition." he said.

" Watch from a distance and I'll show you." I said.

I strut over to the pickle asshole, and gave him my best smile to him. He gives me the evil eye before I start my performance.

" Hello good sir." I said with fake enthusiasm. " One jar of your best pickles please."

" Scram! I'm closed, can't you read sign Idiot." he said pointing to the sign in front of him.

That's when I start crying in front of everyone.

" You don't understand what I go through everyday!" I scream for the world to hear. " I'm in pain! Agony! And the cravings! Oh Gods! the cravings! Don't you see how being pregnant is so hard!"

" Uh…Uh... yes." he whimpers. He's turning his head to see the people staring at us and making comments about him.

" No you don't!" I continued. " It's people like who refuses understand. It makes me feel worthless! And maybe you're right. I am idiot and..."

Immediately he puts a hand over my mouth and whispers frantically " I'll get your pickles and it's free of charge. Just please don't make me look bad again. Ok?"

I just nod my head and he gives me the jar of pickles. I still cry as I walk to just makes sure he believes it. I walk back over the chief's son, who is wearing a look of shock on his face.

"I can't believe it" he said in awe. " You just made Asshole look like he was ready to pee his pants. How did you know that was going to get him?"

" Men…." I started. " Have one thing in common and that is they don't like to be the cause of making a pregnant lady cry. It can be different reasons, but they don't want to be responsible"

" You can say that again." he said as I open the jar of pickles and take one out. The moment I bite into the salty cucumber, I feel like I'm in heaven.

" So good" I said as the chief's son gives me dumbfounded look. " What?" I asked with my mouth full of pickle.

" You like pickles?" he asked as he takes a pickle too.

" Every since I was little. My mother would try to curb my liking because she believed my teeth would rot."

" So did my parents. Except they thought my teeth would just turn green" he laughed as takes a bit too.

" And being pregnant doesn't help either, because of my cravings. I wasn't kidding to the Asshole that the cravings drive crazy. I never caught your name by the way."

" It's Hayden" he said . " I have to say, it's much better than my dad's. My mom wanted another Hiccup, but she came to her senses that I don't look like my dad and more like her. Twenty-two years ago to this day."

" I know I have to look like my dad, because I look nothing like my mother. I never got to meet him. I need to know who he is, so I can know who I am, and to tell my kids who they are." I said.

" You never even met your father?" he said.

" Nope. My mother said he died before I was born and I was considered his last gift to her." I explained.

" I can't believe that you're so young and already having another baby. It's not an offense. Really. But you look no older than me and I just got engaged." he said.

" Everyone wants different things at different times." I said as I rub my belly.

" Hayden" I hear an older woman call.

" Gods. That my grandma. I forgot about her. I have to go, but It was great talking to you Kaiya and thanks for getting back at Asshole for me." he said.

" Be glad to do it again." I said.

He takes off towards the elder woman who gives him a smile. I smile to myself as I finish off the jar of pickles and start walking back to my house.

I hope that he has a great birthday, because today is my birthday too.

**I love the reviews you guys are giving me and I want to hear from you guys. So please don't hesitate. I can't wait to write more, but I'll warn you starting next week I'm not going to be updating as often due to going back to school. I do know that I intend to finish the story and start on my next one.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Party**

Hayden's POV

It turns out I was right when my parents suprised me with a big party at my house. Nearly everyone in the entire village was there to wish me a happy birthday.I was overwhelmed with this much people here, but luckily my fiance Erika was standing by me to give me a feeling of comfort.

When I was little I used to play with her a lot when dad was talking to her dad, Tuffnut. As the years go by she became my best friend, and eventually girlfriend. Just two months ago I just managed to work up my courage and asked her to marry me. I was so glad that she said yes, because I was just about ready to pee my pants.

Unlike most girls, she wears her brown hair in a simple bun, No complex braids or headbands. She has almond shaped blue-green eyes. She has pale skin despite being a farm helper and being out in the sun all day. She is quiet and shy to other people, but when she is around me I see her open up more. She is selfless and kind, and overall the most amazing person in my life. I can't imagine my life without her.

" Quite a birthday party isn't it" she said.

" Yes but it wouldn't be same without you." I said as I give her a kiss.

Throughout the party I was being dragged left and right to talk to my relatives and friends. I was also constantly asked when me and Erika were going to tie the knot, even though we weren't planning on it for at least a year. It wasn't till two in the morning when everybody went home.

My siblings and Dad already hit the sack, when people started going home, leaving Me, and Mom to help clean up the house. When vikings party, they party hard.

" It'll take a fire to clean this mess up" mumbled my mom as she sweeps the floor covered in garbage.

" I'll second that" I said as I pick up more trash.

" You know, you don't have stay up if you don't want to." she said.

" Nah. I want to." I said.

Suddenly she walks up to me and gives me a hug. Then I hear a sound of no familiar, my mom weeping.

" Mom, what's up?" I whisper in concern.

" I'm sorry." she whispered. " It's just that you are so grown up right now. I want you to be happy and get marry. I just never thought it would come now. One day I gave birth to you and now you're going to chief and living your own life."

" No matter what happens mom, I am still your son. That will never change." I said.

" I know honey and I am so proud of you."

" I already knew that." I said. Then suddenly as I look at mom, I think back to when Kaiya and I were sharing the pickles. I remember her kind smile and realized how much she reflected my mom. I keep telling myself it was probably a coincidence, but for some reason I feel connected to her. Like she was a part of me that was ripped like a bandage. I look to my mom and asked.

" Mom" I said to get her attention. " What do you and Dad know about Kaiya."

Her eyes went wide like this wasn't the first time she heard this.

Kaiya's POV

After the whole pickle thing with Hayden, I decided to head to the Great Hall to look in the official records for information about my birth father. It was the perfect opportunity to do so, while Roedd and Arwen are out, leaving me to have time to myself.

I go up to the history logger for help. He was a husky, middle age man, who looked like he can't keep his head out of a book, with sandy, blond hair and blue eyes.

" Excuse me. Sir?" I asked to get his attention.

" Mam? Do you need help with something?" he asked.

" I was wondering if you could look up my birth record? I want information regarding my birth father." I said.

" Can you give me your maiden name and full birthday." he asked

" Kaiyatris Iona Eklund and my birthday is January 2nd, year 1011" I replied

" That must make you twenty-two years old today. Well Happy Birthday" he said as a smile grew on his face.

" Thank you." I confirmed.

" He starts looking through the birth records of my year as he continues talking about how I am and brings up how Hayden's the same age, when he stopped taking all of a sudden. He smiles wears away as he brings in a look of concern.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Are you sure about the information you gave me is true?"

" I'm absolutely sure. Why?"

" There's no record of your birth here at all."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My mother wasn't the best remembering certain information, but she could not have be that bad to mess up my birthday.

"I swore that my mother told me I was born on Berk on that day on that year. Maybe she'd was wrong about that island or day?"

" I also searched all the days of the year and found nothing. Even if being born on another island were the case, I would still have a record of you as islands do trade information about the people that was born on each island." he explained. " But that's not what I meant about not having record of you"

" Than what do you mean?" I demanded.

" I mean…." he replied meekly. " There is no Kaiyatris Iona Eklund. You don't exist."

" That's impossible. Look up my mother. She has to have something that involves having me as her child."

" I'll try." he said, " I need her name."

He face goes white with shock when I said her name. " Eira Alva Eklund."

**That whole thing is starting to unfold, and can you guess who was the record keeper is? He is one of the characters.**

**Keep up on the reviews, I love what you all have to say.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The possibility**

Kaiya's POV

" Wait" the record keeper said for the upteinth time. " Are you absolutely sure your mother is Eira Eklund"

" Yes! Can I not be anymore clear!" I said with frustration.

" It's impossible. She was declared missing twenty-two years ago. I should know because I was part of the search party. We never found a trace of her." he said.

" Missing! How could she be missing?!" I demanded

" She was the midwife who delivered the chief's son, Hayden. Just after he was born, she disappeared and was never seen again. Many people, like me, thought she killed herself by jumping into the ocean." he explained.

" Why would people think she killed herself." I asked.

" Well over a month before she disappeared she lost her husband to illness while she was pregnant and a week later she had a stillborn baby. I felt so bad for her because she had two miscarriages before the stillborn. It was like the gods kept punishing her." he said sadly. " But to think she is not only possibly alive but to have a daughter astonishes me."

It doesn't make sense at all. If my supposed father was dead before the stillborn, then he's not my father. Also she couldn't have another baby in the time frame given for today to be my birthday. The only thing I found out today was that she was lying.

" Maybe…." the recordkeeper said. " Your mother is using her name as a disguise. Can you give me a description of her?"

" Black hair with some gray" I said. " Brown eyes, really pale skin, really stocky with upper body strength, and is shorter than me. She can just barely reach my chin."

I knew for the longest time, that I looked nothing like my mother. While she is shorter than most women, I am taller than most. While her skin is a ghostly pale, mine is much warmer with light freckles sprinkle on my face. While she has a big upper body with small legs, I am pretty much lean and even in strength all throughout.

" I can't believe it." he said. " That is Eira. No doubt about it. I remember her alright."

" Thank You!" I said.

" It just doesn't make sense how your birth was not recorded, but then again maybe there might be an explanation. I'm afraid you wouldn't like it." he said.

" What?"

" That your father might be a married man to someone else, and she wanted to keep that a secret….." he said.

" What?" I whispered in shock. If that was the case, then that makes me a labeled 'bastard' for sure and with vikings that is an ultimate shame.

" …...Or most likely you were adopted, because you do have green eyes." he said.

" What does my green eyes have to do with anything." I said.

" Green eyes are not a common trait, and your mother has brown eyes. Brown eyes are a much more dominant trait. If she had a child of her own, her child would have to have brown eyes, not green."

It can't be… no it has to be. It would make much more sense. My lack of records, why I don't look like her, and the whole thing with my birthdate. It fits if I was adopted, but why didn't she tell me.

" I'm sorry I couldn't help you much Kaiya, but to think that Eira has a daughter. It makes me glad that it all turned around for her" he said.

" Yea it's okay. I got to get home, but thank you for the help " I said deciding not to tell him of our current relationship.

I start walking out of the Great Hall when I'd heard " Oh! Have a good birthday and Good luck with the baby" coming from the record keeper.

" I will." I waved to him.

As I start to walk back to my home, I am subconsciously rubbing my belly. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like for my mother to lose her unborn children. I couldn't imagine my life without Arwen and this baby inside of me. To have them taken from me would be like the gods were punishing, but why would my mom not tell me about my possible adoption is a mystery to me. And If I was adopted, who are my birth parents?

I walk back to my house expecting it to be empty, but when I open the door my daughter flew in to my arms and my husband laughing as he gets up from his chair

" Happy Birthday Mommy!" she shouted.

" You guys are back early." I said quietly.

" Well how else was I going to surprise my beautiful wife." he said as gives me a hug.

As he hugs me, all of my sadness was washed away from me like an ocean licking the shore. I inhale the smell of him from his dark brown hair. I was reminded of that everything was going to be alright.

" What did you today on your birthday honey? he asked.

I didn't want to worry him so I decided on " Nothing much. Went to town and checked out a few stalls. That's about it."

" Well troublemaker here…" he pointed to Arwen with a guilty look. "...decided to mess with a bunch of baby Timberjacks and almost got her fingers chopped off with one of them. The funniest part of it was that after the incident, she became fast friends with the same Timberjack."

" Arwen is this true?" I said placing my hands on hips.

She looks down, nods her little head and said " I'm sowee Mommy. I won't do it again."

" No Arwen…." I said as kneel down to her level. " I want you to be careful next time. Both Daddy and I are getting used to dragons too. We want to get along with the dragons, but we just want you to be safe too. Okay?"

" Thanks Mommy, I really want to see Splinter again." she said.

" Splinter?" I said with confusion.

" The Timberjack she was playing with." Roedd explained.

Knowing Arwen, once she sets her mind on something it will impossible to stop her so I said " Okay you can see Splinter again tomorrow. But I'm going with you to make sure you don't get hurt."

" Really!" she said as a smile grew on her face.

" Sure thing kiddo." Roedd said as he picks her up. " Come on lets all go have a disastrous cake Daddy and Arwen made for Mommy's bithday. I hope the baby likes charred chocolate."

" Yea!" she said.

As I follow them in to the kitchen, I tell myself that my lack of past can't define my future. However to know my past would tell me where I came from and to have a story to tell to my children when the time comes. But my mother isn't making it easy and her lies are become harder to bear. But it's truth that will be the hardest of them all.

**The truth is becoming more unraveled and the truth is going to come to the light pretty soon. I'm not telling when though. Have fun with that thought in your mind. Mwahahahah.**

**I still love to hear from from you though. And Oh! give me ideas about Kaiya and Roedd's baby. I have decided on the gender, but I can possibly change it if you plead your case. Until the future I am not telling squat. I mostly want ideas for names, again I have some ideas and I can share them. If you have any other ideas, again tell me**

**Boy: Rowin, Brynjar, Calder, Tait, Mal**

**Girl: Brynhild, Bryleighn, Svala, Brenna, Eydis**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fear and Tragedy**

Kaiya's POV

It has been a month since we came to the isle of Berk, and I have to say there has been a lot of changes that came since we moved here. Mostly it was that now our little family of three ,soon to be four, now has dragons.

It was funny that my three old daughter was the first one to own a dragon. Everyday for a week she wanted to see Splinter again in the dragon nursery. It was then that Roedd and I decided that it was her dragon and nothing can stop it.

Even though Splinter has razor sharp talons, he has very sweet disposition and is gentles towards everyone after the 'Arwen incident.' He's still a baby, so he won't be able to fly with anyone on his back for ten years. Which is fine by me, considering Arwen is only three and very mischievous. He has a tan body with light pink wings, and has amber eyes that are so beautiful.

Roedd ended up with a green thunderdrum named Lloyd, after much insistence from a pair of middle age twins. Lloyd has a proud, calm demeanor and is extremely helpful with carrying large items and all three of us if we needed him to. He's like Roedd in a way that when it comes to me being pregnant, they want to protect me from any possible harm that can happen everyday. To be quite honest, I thought one overprotective Roedd is enough.

I don't have a dragon, mostly because I haven't found the right one for me yet. I just need to wait and see. In the mean time I can focus on my family and getting ready for the baby since I am seven months pregnant now.

I admit, being seven months pregnant is no walk in the park. My cravings are more insane, my feet are swollen, and walking alone causes tension to my back. Not to mention that my belly is even bigger than it was when I first moved here.

When I was pregnant Arwen, she would be kicking a lot, but not really hard. This baby on the other hand is kicking non-stop and hard. I can tell that it definetly has my spirit. Everytime I want to take a simple walk is when the baby become active at it most.

I walked outside a couple yards to the well to get a bucket of water, when I heard yelling and laughing from around the corner of my house. It sounded like a teenaged girl and a couple of guys fighting.

I drop the bucket and make it back to around my house as fast as I can in my condition, and saw girl, Irene, laying on her side, on the ground, being kicked by one guy. The other guy has a green Terrible Terror being held by the neck with his huge hands. They are laughing as she was crying begging not to hurt her dragon.

Even though I was pregnant, and wasn't allowed to hold heavy weapons in my condition, I still had my lucky hatchet on me. That hatchet has been with me ever since before I was married off and was given to me by my old friends in Bavelin. It is a mini version of an axe, and a great tool. I kept it in it holder on my belt in case of an emergency and this was considered the case.

I take from my belt and with my best aim I throw it towards the guy kicking the poor girl. This guy didn't know he had it coming and luckily because I have a great aim, I only manage to chop off his side pony tail They both shriek and the guy who was manhandling the dragon loosens grip and the dragon flies back to Irene.

" Hey!" I shouted to get their attention. " What's going here!?"

" Uhh!..." said the guy who kicked her. " We were messing around."

" Yeah!" the other guy said with a desperate fake smile. " We're just having fun."

" Let me tell you this boys…." I started. " You having ten seconds to get out of here, before I decide to have 'fun' with you. I might be really pregnant, but don't underestimate me with what I can do with a full axe. I'll tell you right now that it involves losing a few precious 'gems' and the same thing will happen If you bother this girl again. understand?"

They ran like hell screaming like little girls, as I mutter " Thought so."

I walk over to Irene, who was laying on the ground shaking. The Terrible Terror was licking her face as tears roll down her face.

" Hey. it's okay. They're gone." I said I as help her to her feet.

" Thank you" she sobbed as her Terror is nuzzling her newly black eye.

" Come on. Let me take care of those injuries" I said as I guide her to my house.

I bring her inside my house and set her down on a chair. I then go to the kitchen to get a slab of raw yak meat and some bandages. I also make a pot of tea as it usually helps with calming down. I come back over to her to see my daughter sitting next to her and giving her a hug. I laugh a little at the adorable site and so does Irene as she cheers up a bit.

" Here" I said as place the meat on the black eye and hand her a cup of tea

She groans a little, before breathing a sigh of relief. She takes a sip of tea and looks at me with her green eyes. Again it makes me astonish at how much she looks like Arwen. Too alike.

" You don't have to do this." she said.

" Hey I'm a mom, so this comes naturally to me" I shrugged as I wrap up her scratched wrist.

" Thanks for saving Bota. I thought they were going to kill him" she said as she started to sob again.

" Hey, It's okay. They're not going to bother you again. I made sure of that." I said.

" I wish I could be fearless, like my siblings, my parents and even you." she whispered.

" I wasn't always this brave, Irene. I was very scared of a lot of things at your age."

" Really, like what?"

" I was afraid of thunderstorms til I was seventeen, and even now I still don't like them. I just learn to cope with it. Heck! I was even afraid to fight back, because I would get into trouble for fighting back. Then one day I got motivation to do it. It was not easy, but it was worth it."

" Wow. I never you had fears." she said.

" I still have them, and you want to know something. Every person has fears, but being fearless is learning to face them and never let them get in the way. So, no doubt your family has fears." As I finish patching her up and she gets up from her chair

" Look, I got to head home, and face my parents. They are going to have a field day when they see me." she groans as Bota flies on to her shoulder.

" Well good luck" I said .

" Yeah and thanks for everything" she said as she opens the door.

" Bye!" said Arwen cheerfully.

" Oh! sorry sir!" Irene said as she bumps in to my husband and leaves.

" Hey honey" I greet him, however he doesn't greet back. He looks at me with his silver eyes and I see them glistening.

" What is it? What happened?" I said.

" Arwen, can you go upstair so mommy and daddy can talk?" he whispered.

Arwen is at that age to understand if she hears someone asking her to do something in a certain tone, she knows not to argue. She toddles upstairs leaving me and Roedd alone.

" What is it" I asked with concern.

" I recieved a letter from my mom today. he said.

" What did it say" I asked more frantically.

" My dad…." his voice broke and sobbed out " H-he's…...dying!"

**Oh no know her father in law is dying! Were getting close to the climax and I know how much I'm driving you crazy. Again have patience. I'm sorry. Life's unfair. Deal with it. I only have two hands and so much time. I know. I'm cruel.**

**Please review and give me Ideas about the baby she's going to have. I also wouldn't mind ideas about the big reveal, I might get inspired. see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The meeting

Irene's POV

When I left my house with Bota to drop off Maclyn's goggles at the forge, I did not expect for us to get ambushed by my lifelong bullies, nor did I expect to someone to actually save us. I especially didn't expect for my savior to be Kaiya.

After she scared them off, she helped me to my feet and guide me in to her house. I was honestly too busied crying my eyes out at the horrible thought of my dragon, Bota, getting almost killed by them to even care. I know he's a common type of dragon and people think that they're disposable, but he's the greatest dragon to me.

I felt tugging at my pants and I look down to see little Arwen. For the past month ever since I first saw her at the market, I find it weird how much she looks me. When me and my sister, Maclyn, were hanging around town square, we saw her skipping along with her dad as they were doing some shopping. Maclyn, having big sister knowledge, had her mouth open and said that she was practically my clone. I can't doubt a sister's knowledge, especially Maclyn's.

" Why are you cwying?" asked Arwen.

" I was very scared " I answered between sobs.

" It's Ok. I get vewy scare too." she said.

Then she did something that was either adorable or shocking, either way it made me stop crying. She gave me hug. I hear Kaiya come back from the kitchen. I look to her and see her laugh a little at her daughter's deed.

I felt so useless when she was patching me up and even weak. I mean she's pregnant lady who managed to get rid of my bullies with just a swing of her hatchet. I know she had good intentions, but I wished I could fight them off myself like everybody else.

Then she mentioned the fact that she was scared too at my age, and for once in my life I felt like I can connect with someone. I know for sure I am not like my family.

My parents are amazing leaders and dragon trainers, Hayden is great fighter and soon-to-be chief, My sister can craft weapons out of anything, and even Finn is great at training dragons. Me I can't do anything equal to the rest of them. All I can do is cook and want to help out people in small ways.

By the time I finished talking to Kaiya, I realize I have to get back home to help out my mom with dinner. Mostly I'm the one who does the actual cooking. My mom has a way to burn more than cook. Still, It's one of these thing where mom and I get to actually talk to each other during the day.

I say goodbye to Kaiya and Arwen before started heading home with Bota. I realize I still have the yak meat on my new blackened eye. It's weird but the slimy cold meat feels so good on my swollen skin. I feel sore everywhere where those jerks had been beating me at.

I know that the moment I walk in the house I will be smothered by family. Being the baby of the family bring all kinds of attention even the unwanted. I know I'm the last child, but I wish they would lighten up and be less worry about what could happen to me.

I reached the front door and I hear through the door my dad talking to his friends. He usually has his weekly meetings with his friends and they like to keep all the good gossip hush hush from us kids. Therefore, they tend to have the meeting whenever none of us are in the house. Ever since Hayden and Maclyn turned eighteen, they were allowed to be a part of the meetings. Now it's me and Finn that get left out of it. So what do I do about it? I do what any teen does, I quietly spy on them.

Hiccup's POV

It has been over a month since we last had a meeting, mostly because of our busy lives. Whenever we finally have some time in the middle of day, we usually like to get together to talk about our lives, the dragons, and other things. As much as I love my kids, it nice once in a while to not have them in the house just to have a bit of grownup time.I hear the familiar knocking on the door, and I open the door to find the gang standing outside.

" Hey Hiccup" said Fishlegs as he comes in.

" How's it going stumpy?" followed by Snotlout. I hate that nickname, but I have to admit that Snotlout is a lot better now with words than he was twenty-five years ago.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut are doing their usually arguing as they come in. They too have become a lot more mature to a point where their arguments don't ended each other physically.

" Will you two cut it out already. Does it matter who came up with name 'Lloyd' first." said Eret as he heaves a barrel of mead into the house.

" You're my husband. Aren't you suppose to be supporting me?" Ruffnut whined

" Last time I check the husband handbook, I can't recall such an agreement." Eret answered.

" Oh well, at least you're the great daddy to the kids and to momma" she said as she's ready to make out with him.

" Guys! Not here" said Fishlegs.

" Agree." said Astrid as she comes into the room.

" So, how are things going gang?" I asked.

" Great now that I understand my firstborn daughter is leaving me." Tuffnut said looking like he's ready to cry.

" She's not leaving you. She's getting marrying my son." said Astrid.

" Doesn't matter! She doesn't know him well enough to get married and she's too young!" he announced.

" They've known each other their entire lives and twenty-one's not that young. Hiccup and Astrid got married at twenty. Even that girl Kaiya got married young and is already going to pop a second kid out at twenty-two" Said Ruffnut.

" How you know about Kaiya?" I asked.

" Duh! I'm a midwife and she's having a baby. Get the picture. She came over to my place for a consultation" Ruffnut said.

" Actually you saw her in town and dragged her to our house to offer her your services. You wouldn't let her leave until you made her agreed to think about hiring you." Eret explained.

" Do you really have technical with everything. I need make sure no other midwife got her before me. " she said.

" Speaking of Kaiya, you wouldn't believe this…." Fishlegs said before we heard knocking.

" I'll get it" Said Astrid as she went to get the door. It was Roedd.

" Chief I'm sorry to interupt you but I need to speak with you for a second." he said.

" Oh, sure" I said as we move to near towards the kitchen. " What is it?"

" My father's dying. My mother said he has about three weeks left" he muttered.

I know what it's like to lose a father and I can't help but pain for Roedd.

" I'm sorry, I'm here if you need to talk." I said.

" That's not what I'm here for. It's about my family." he said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" I need to go back to Bavelin to be with my father for his last days and help my mother through this. I can't risk taking a dragon over there, I'm going to take a boat and one-way trip alone is two weeks. Altogether it's going to be a month at least. My wife can't come with me because of her condition and Arwen's going to stay with her. I would feel a lot better if someone were to check on them everyday and make sure they're safe." he explained.

By the looks on his face, there is something that is troubling him. I know he doesn't want to leave them, but he feels has to for this could be his last chance to see his father.

I put a hand on his shoulder and said " Don't worry. I'll make sure that your family is safe while you're gone."

"Thank you" he said in relief.

Never did I expect what was about to happen.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I released a preview of How to fix a life and I have so much homework this week to do. For those who've read the preview. I am thinking about writing another chapter but I'm mostly focused on this one. So you will have to wait quite a bit. **

**I am one chapter closer to the climax, and right now I am figuring out what I'm going to do, so have patience. enjoy what I have for now.**

**Please Please review and give me ideas for the baby. I love opinions and ideas. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The start of a day

Kaiya's POV

It has been a whole day already. A whole day since my other half left me. A whole day of Arwen not having a dad around and one less day till the baby comes.

It's strange that after eight years of him never leaving me for a second to take whole a month to go and visit his father. When I first married I didn't want him to come near me and now the last thing I want him to do is leave me. It's just hard because I never felt so alone before in my life.

When he was packing up to make the journey last night, Arwen didn't know what was going and she thought he was leaving us forever. We made sure she knew that Daddy was going to come back, but didn't make it easier when she was screaming he hugged goodbye and headed for the docks. I had to hold her back as she was trying to get to her Daddy and ended up receiving a few bite marks from as she struggled.

It's hasn't been any easier for me either without Roedd around. I mean, yes he should be there for his father and yes it's best for me to stay here anyway being seven and half months pregnant. But I never been alone and having to take care of a child before. It makes me feel like I'm like my mother who raised me on her own til she married me off to Roedd.

After I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail, I go in my daughter's room to wake her and the sight of her makes me want to laugh in adoration. Here my sweet little Arwen is sprawled on the floor, her mouth wide open, and Splinter sleeping on top of her like a blanket. Luckily he's still a baby, so he's not that big enough to crush her.

I go over to the window in her room and open it to let the light flood into the room. She starts to stir as the light hits her little eyes and Splinter raises his head before crawling off of Arwen.

" Rise and Shine baby" I said.

" I'm not the baby, the baby is in Mommy's tummy. I'm Arwen" she said as she rubs her eyes.

" That's right, you are Arwen and not the baby. But, you're also the big sister." I laughed.

" Okay" she said tiredly.

" Alright big sister. It's time for your bath and then you can have breakfast."

She groans at the word 'bath', but she complies at the promise of food.

I fill up the tub with water that I heated up downstairs before I place Arwen in to it. I then mix a piece of a soap bar with some of the water in the bucket to make cleaning a three year old's hair easier. She squirms as I pour the solution on her head before I start gently scrubbing her hair and cleaning the rest of her small body.

After her bath, I dry her and dressed her in her favorite outfit. It was a bright blue shirt with dark purple pants. Over her pants want a short green skirt. It's weird how much she loves the color green and blue. Most girls her age want the color pink, but then again I was never one for pink either.

" Mommy food now" Arwen demanded.

" Alright smarty pants. let's have breakfast." I agreed

I'm so glad that Roedd's mother taught me how to cook, because I would've burned down a house a long time ago and Roedd is even worse at cooking than me. I kept breakfast simple, just some porridge with some honey so Arwen would eat it.

I was about sit down myself for breakfast, when I heard knocking at the door

" Come in" I shouted.

Two women came in to the house. Both were blonde. I instantly recognized them as Astrid, and the insane Ruffnut.

About a month ago I was at the market buying food when I suddenly pulled from the stall I was at and dragged into a house. I thought I was being kidnapped, but it turned that the woman, Ruffnut, is a midwife that wanted me to hire her to deliver my baby. She wouldn't let me go till I said I would think about it.

It turns out that a baby being being born at this point on Berk is a rare occasion because of the generation gap. So far I'm the only mother on Berk that is pregnant right now and Arwen is the only child that is not ten years or older.

" Hello my Profit Yak." Ruffnut announced gesturing towards me. **( Term for Cash Cow)**

" Please don't call me that." I said already feeling self-conscious about my belly

" Ruffnut be nice." Astrid followed.

" Hi pwetty ladies" said Arwen waving.

" What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked.

" My husband promised your husband that we would check up on you and help you out if needed while he's gone. Roedd wanted to make you guys are safe while he's gone." Astrid explained.

I know that him leaving me makes him worry about me. Especially with the baby, but come on I don't need to be treated like a child that needs to monitored.

" I know you're not happy with this arrangement." Astrid said looking at me with a sad smile.

" How did you….." I started before Ruffnut interrupted. " because we've been in same the boots. I mean not really, cause who wants to especially if it were Turffnut's? But I mean she popped out four kids, me two. Every single time, our husbands treated us like fragile pots that could break. It was annoying, but it was for a good cause. It means they care about their family, even though Eret had to lock up my favorite spear for each kid."

" I guess you have a good point. Ohhhhhh gods that hurts" I groan as I hoisted myself up to a standing position. My back is killing me.

" Oh, back pain. That's the worst when it comes to being pregnant. Good thing the M.U.C was invented otherwise I would've died back then." Ruffnut said.

" M.U.C?" I asked.

" You don't know what a M.U.C is? Ruffnut gasped as though I was expected to know what a M.U.C is.

" No." I said.

" It's short for Maternity Under Corset. It replaces the waistband of regular leggings to give pregnant woman back support and allows them to still wear regular battle gear instead of big dresses. A friend of Hiccup's came up with idea for it as a gift for me when I was pregnant with Hayden and now it can be made here. Believe me it's so much better than the name perceives it to be." Astrid explained.

Considering I'm wearing a dress and my back is hurting like hell makes me want to get a M.U.C right now. I hated this dress I'm wearing, but it was only thing that could fit me that looked ok. It was not made very well, and super baggy. I do feel weak when I got too big for my regular clothes, and dresses aren't that manageable for the everyday viking, especially a mom believe or not.

" Thanks a lot. Now you guys made me want to have a M.U.C" I said.

" Luckily for you, I know a person who can hook you up." Astrid said with a smile.

**Know who she's talking about? Next chapter you'll find out **

**Sorry about the chapter coming late. I really wanted to finish it on saturday, but sudden family plans happened. I'm just glad to get another chapter done. I'm also taking on another fanfic story, which is How To Fix a Life. So far, I'm getting in to it, but I promise you guys to finish this one first and to not abandon. For those who abandon their stories and left them up, Either delete them or finish them because I see wonderful ideas that should not be neglected or given up and if l you leave them up that drives people crazy not ever knowing what happens next. That's how I feel and that's how millions of fans feel.**

**Please be honest and review. I want to hear you guys and love the reviews. The reviews is what's keeping me going with a passion. It's because of you guys that is why I personally feel my chapters are getting better. Also please review my other stories, I worked hard on them, the least I want from you is your honest opinion. **

**Also more baby ideas, I know it's annoying asking but I want to make everyone happy with what's going to happen in the end**

**See you guys later. **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- I want the truth

Maclyn's POV

" Gobber!" I screamed. " Where's Hammy? Gobber!"

" Will you stop screaming my ears off!?" the old man grumbled as he wheeled himself in. " Can't a poor old man get some sleep around here? For Odin's sake you're worse than your Grandfather on a bad day and he's not so apologetic!"

" Well I wouldn't be so mean to you, If you would tell me where's Hammy? I said with frustration. I need him to make more Gronkle Iron for a customer's sword.

" Well he must've flown off with the other Gronkles again. You'll just have to wait till he shows back. In the mean time take a break for once. I appreciate the help, but do yourself a favor and take a bath."

" I thought you're against bathes as they ruin a viking's coat of armor" I stated his very words.

" That was before I can't tell what you're even wearing anymore with soot all over on you." he fired back.

" Well you may not look as dirty as me, but you certainly smell like a farm wrapped in dragon's dung."

" You can say all want, but it's not going to help you at all with getting a boyfriend." he smirked.

" I'll find the right one who loves me soots and all." I said.

" I'll bet me own skivvies that'll happen real soon." he sarcastically said as wheeled out the shop to go home.

For the past two years, Gobber is now in a wheelchair I made with my Dad. We knew he wasn't able to do as much anymore now that he's really getting older. It made him happy to at least be able to get around on his own to make our lives more interesting, at least for me.

I've been his apprentice since I was sixteen. He tried to work with Hayden, but he's more of leader than a blacksmith. When he tried to teach Finn, Finn kept ditching him to train the baby dragons. For years I wanted to be his apprentice and be a blacksmith, but he kept ignoring me because I was a girl. I don't blame him. It's just annoying that people don't think women belong in a forge.

One day he accidentally threw his back out real bad , and Dad came to help out as much as he can. I came along with him to see what I can do, and Dad had to be called out for another emergency leaving me alone in the forge. All these years I observed Gobber at his work. I remember all of his techniques, so I put on a apron, rolled my sleeves, and set to work taking care of people's orders. At the end the of the day, all Gobber told me was to report tomorrow for training and that's how I became a blacksmith's apprentice.

At first the people in the village, especially men, were against me. However as soon as they got their fixed items from me, they've since then have shut up.

I was putting away some of my tools when I heard, " Maclyn are in here?"

I instantly recognized the voice, " Yeah Mom. I'm in the back."

" I have a customer for you. I wondering if you could set her up?" she shouted.

" Alright, I'm coming." As I wipe the soot off my face with a towel on my belt. I walk into the main part of the forge to see my mom, my Aunt Ruffnut, another woman that's pregnant, and a little girl. I realize it's Kaiya and her daughter, Arwen.

I didn't want to say anything to my parents, but something's off about Kaiya and her family. I went behind my parents back a bit to find out about this supposed family of her husband's on Berk and found nothing on them. No record of anyone having her husband's family name, Maelstrom. Why would they say that they were moving here to be near family when there is no family here to near anyway.

I do want to confront her and my parents about this, but I don't think that's a good idea. At least not now. Her husband's gone back to their former island. She has to take care of her child by herself. Not to mention she's about to have another baby. I feel she doesn't need anymore stress as is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore it. I'm just simply going to ask her and see what she has to say.

" So what do need?" I said putting on a fake smile.

" I'm actually here for this thing called a M.U.C." she stated.

" Bad back pain?" I said.

" Yes!" she groans. I don't know how bad pregnancy pains can be, but I might not consider having kids anytime soon. Besides it's not like I even have a boyfriend yet.

" Alright let's go in the back, so you can some privacy." I said as I lead her into the back with her daughter. Leaving Mom and Ruffnut in the main part of the forge.

I let her sit her daughter down on my desk chair before I asked her to take off her dress, so I can fit her into the corset. She complies and takes off her dress, but leaves her cream tunic on. She allows me to do the work without fidgeting. I decide to use this moment to talk to her with Mom and Ruffnut not here.

" Let me guess, you're about almost eight months pregnant?" I asked.

" Actually I'm about seven and half months." She smiles.

" Any idea if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

" Nope nor do I want to" she replied as she winces when I start tightening the corset.

" Mommy likes to be supwised." Piped her little girl as she is scribbling little pictures in a notebook that I suddenly noticed she had.

" That's weird" I said about Kaiya's opinion.

" Why's it weird?" she asked.

" Most women would guess the sex of the baby and then they tell everybody it's mother's intuition to know everything about their child. " I said as I adjust one of panels in the corset.

" I guess I'm just different. I just like to be surprised. I don't trust myself to know everything. Either way I would love all my kids just the way they are." She shrugged.

" Gods. You sound like my mom." I said really meaning it. My mom made this type speech when she was pregnant with my younger siblings. Many of the villagers would be placing bets on what my mom would have, but she never did once guessed the sex of my siblings.

I finish lacing up the M.U.C, and she immediately breathes a sigh of relief. I know that has to be a good thing. As she's getting dressed, I decided to talk to her more to get to the bottom of the story.

" So. Uh...why did you move all the way out here?" I asked. Her eyes widen when she heard it. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it.

She takes a deep breath and said, " To be near my husband's family."

" I know you're lying and you better tell me the truth. I don't want either you or even your daughter to get into big trouble and it can happen once I prove to my dad about your lie. Please tell me the truth, so I can trust you won't do anything bad." I said. You can't fool me lady.

She looks at me with her green eyes. She looks ashamed. She quietly says," I guess you got me. I can tell you, but please don't tell anyone else. I can't risk anymore people knowing about this."

" I promise." I said.

She takes a deep breath and starts saying " It all started when I was little..."

**This is not my best chapter, but it's for sure my longest that I written. I wanted to take a different approach to Maclyn by making her the suspicious type and not have an initial trust to Kaiya, and that is going to play a role in what's going to happen later.**

**I'm going to start a poll soon for the baby. In the mean time give me ideas for scenarios you guys can think and the name ideas are in chapter 11 if you haven't noticed now. I originally had decided on the gender, but now I'm not so sure at this point. **

**Thank you. I'll talk more next chapter. In the mean time review without hesitation. Please do it for my other story too.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Astrid's POV

I noticed my daughter picking at her food all throughout dinner. Which means something is on her mind with concern. She's usually very talkative and very loud. Tonight the dinner table is very quiet.

" So how was being with Kaiya today." my husband said trying to break the heavy silence.

" Great." I said. " We took Kaiya out to the forge to get her a M.U.C for her back pain and then we chat back at her house for the rest of the afternoon. On the way back she wanted to pick up a jar of pickles, and the man who runs the stall gave her a free jar. It's weird, cause he's never usually that friendly to customers."

Hayden snorted and starts snickering.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" Nothing mom." he smirked. " Let's just say. He now knows not to mess with certain people."

" As long as he doesn't sustain injury to himself or to his business, we'll let this one slide mister." I said. I seriously don't want to know what he did.

" Well gotta go. I'm meeting up with Erika." Hayden said as gets up from the table and leaves.

" I have to take care of a few things myself at the Great Hall. I'll be back later, honey." Hiccup said as he kisses me and leaves. Leaving me with the three other kids. Irene and Finn go upstairs leaving me with my oldest daughter.

" Mom" said Maclyn finally breaking her silence.

" What's up. You're usually not that silent. Did something happen?" I said.

" No. I was just thinking." She said

" About..."

" Kaiya. She told me about her problems with her mother."

" Problems? What happened between them?"

" She told me about how her own mother was so controlling throughout her entire life and that she left her home island because of how dangerous she was around her daughter."

That made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't believe that a mother be like this. A mother is suppose to love her child and her grandkids. Not be a danger to them.

" Oh gods. I knew something didn't seem right about her reason for moving here. I just didn't expect something like this. What did her mother do to her daughter that made them move?" I asked. Maybe it was an exaggeration.

" Oh nothing, except that she gave Arwen a black eye." Maclyn said angrily.

What! How could she hit her own granddaughter? Arwen is only three! Three! She's just a little girl. Now I understand Kaiya for running away to another island with her family, I would too if my family were in danger. I've seen many people on other islands who practices violent disciplinary actions on kids. It makes me sick to my stomach and angry knowing I can't do anything about it. It makes me more sick to imagine that sweet little girl being hit by her own grandmother. I see why Kaiya had to do what she did in order to protect her daughter and her baby.

" That poor woman for what happened to her child. Now it all makes sense." I said as I am leaning on the dinner table.

" It's terrible. Imagine if it were one of us?"

" I would never let anything happen to you or your siblings. Not on my life."

" Listen Mom can you please do me a favor and not bring this up to Kaiya nor anyone else. I did promise her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I don't think she would want to be reminded of it." She asked sheepishly.

I really do want to talk to Kaiya about this but maybe it's not a good idea. So I said." Alright I understand, sweety. Now take a bath. I want to see your face clean before bed."

" Mom..." She complained.

" No excuses."

She grumbles as she makes her way upstairs leaving me to my thoughts. I put away the dishes and suddenly a memory tugs at me, waiting to seen.

_I was at my baby shower when I was pregnant with Hayden and many of my friends and relatives were celebrating. It was happy time, but it got annoying with all these women trying to touch my swollen belly. Everyone was giving me plenty of gifts for the baby, though most of the gifts were meant for a boy. The best one of all was a beautiful handmade cradle from Hiccup. Even with the bandaged hands from all cuts, he looked very satisfied._

_The most surprising part of that day was when I was approached by Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother, Bodil. She gave me a pair of knitted receiving blankets. _

_According to tradition, the receiving blanket is what you swaddled your baby in after they are born. It's also tradition that the receiving blanket is only to be used for one baby and one baby only. Even if you have another child, it's never meant to be reused. Another blanket has to be made._

_The strange part was the fact that Bodil made two blankets instead of one. Each blanket have strong stitches and beautiful colors. One was a sea blue with a light silvery grey Berk crest. The other was an emerald green with a pale gold Berk crest._

_"__They're beautiful, but you made me two." __I said to Bodil_.

" _Believe me dear. I'm like you. I don't bother with bets on the babe's gender, but I can tell how many babes a woman will have. You are about to be blessed with twins. I just hope they don't end up like mine." _She said with absolute certainty.

_" Sorry Bodil, but I don't think that I'm going to have twins anytime soon. Besides how can you even tell?"_

_" No offense deary, but you look a wee bit big for just one babe."_

_" I don't think I'm that fat, but thanks for the blankets."_

_" By the way, what have you got for names? I want to know."_

_I smile and explained the situation. " Me and Hiccup have been arguing about what name our baby if it's a boy. I wanted to name him after his father, but the pessimistic father doesn't want a repeat. I'm trying to sway him a little, but we do know what names to consider for a girl. I like the name Maclyn, but If she looks like me I want to name her Irene. If she looks like Hiccup, I love the name Hana. I saw it in a story. It means 'to smile.'" I smile even more just hearing that name._

_" Well let me tell Astrid Inga Hofferson Haddock, when you have that baby. I will tell you so when they turn out to be twins. you'll be thanking me for having that extra blanket." She laughed as she starts to leave._

_" Good luck with that because you'll be wrong." I called out to her._

I laugh at that memory knowing that I was right about not having twins, but I also felt very strange about it because of how it all turned out. Hayden was on the small side when he was born, not Hiccup small but he was smaller than his younger siblings when they were born. It's strange because I knew the I was at my largest when I was pregnant with him. It just doesn't make sense.

I try to think about the night my son was born, but it only creates a pounding headache. It's been going on since that night. I didn't tell anyone about this. I just don't want to anyone to worry about me. I'm a viking, I want to don't bother anyone about every ache or pain that I have.

I go upstairs to a closet where me and family store our stuff we don't use at the moment. I pull out a big chest full of old baby items from over the years. I find all of the baby receiver blankets at the bottom of the chest each beautiful in their own way.

Irene's blanket was a sunny yellow with an orange crest. Finn's was a chocolate brown with a black crest. Maclyn's was a stormy grey with a red crest. I find a familiar blue blanket under the grey one and knew instantly it was Hayden's.

The blue dye faded a bit over the years making it a sky blue, but the grey crest remained untouched. A blanket like this would've crumbled if the stitches weren't made well. Here I am twenty-two years later still being able to hold a great memory.

I look for the spare green blanket I was given. I wanted to save it for Hayden if he were to have children one day, but I just realized that there's a problem.

The blanket vanished out of thin air around the time Hayden was born.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for the past month. I was busy with a lot of things. I just managed to finish up this chapter and started on the next. Hopefully I will finish it up soon for viewing.**

**Oh I started the poll for the gender of the baby. So please go ahead and vote. The one with the most points will the gender of Kaiya and Roedd's baby. Not to mention Arwen's little brother of sister! **

**I also have been drafting out three new stories. I will start a poll to see what I should work on. However, I will not start till I finish this story. But here is my choices for the most part.**

**Henna(MULAN AU)\- Fem Hiccup aka Henna decides to disguise herself as a man named Hiccup in order to take her injured father's place in the war against the Berserkers and Dagur.**

**No Son of Mine\- Kristan Aren Haddock was always the pride of Berk. Even his cousin, Hiccup, believes he is meant to be chief. But what the village doesn't know is that Kristan is actually a girl raised as a man against her will.**

**Invisible Child (Prequel to Unknown Child)****\- Maclyn wasn't always the stubborn girl everyone knows. When she was thirteen she was always ignored by everyone her. When she takes a turn for the worst it's now up to her family to save her.**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Breaking a Vow.

Kaiya's POV

It has been over a week and a half since Roedd left and he should be able to dock in Bavelin in about a couple of days. I just hope he's alright.

He didn't want to leave and possibly miss our baby's birth. But he still has an opportunity to be there in his or her's life unlike his father who's dying at this very moment. But it doesn't make it any easier that he's gone and I'm on my own for next two to three weeks.

The baby kicks up a storm even when I'm sitting down. I breathe deeply as to tolerate it. I realize in a few days, I'll be officially eight months along with this pregnancy.

Thanks to the M.U.C, I no longer am wearing that awful dress. In its place is a loose dark purple shirt with baggy dark brown pants. My belly still is getting bigger, but at least I don't feel as vulnerable.

Arwen is getting anxious to get out of the house. I promised her I would take her shopping with me for supplies for the baby. When Roedd and I left Bavelin we left also most of Arwen's baby items, so technically we're not at all prepared for the baby.

She's getting impatient, but I told her that I need to feed Lloyd and Splinter before we go, although I already feed the dragons, and I'm actually sitting down to get through this awful kicking session from the baby. All I want is a few minutes, but try telling that to a hyperactive three year old.

" Mommy! I'm bored!" She cried.

" Mommy needs a few more minutes." I groaned. I thought the first pregnancy was hard, but try doing it when you're with a child already. Not to mention alone without my husband. I feel so broken down right now. I just want to rest.

" Mommy!" She screamed.

I want to cover my ears and drown out her screaming to get a hold of myself, but I can't. I'm on the verge of crying from the frustration.

" Mommy!"

" SHUT UP!" I screamed. Then silence fell very heavily.

I look to my daughter and find her shaking. I see tears welling from her big green eyes. I did something I vow to never do. I scared my little girl.

" Arwen..." I said trying to reach her, but she backs away from me in fright and run up the stairs. The moment I hear a door shut was when I started to cry.

I made my daughter scared of me. I never wanted to ever do that to her. I remember growing up being afraid of my own mother. I didn't know whether I was going to have a good day or not because of how unpredictable my mother could be. When I found out I was pregnant with my

daughter, I vowed to never have her be afraid of me. Today I broke that very promise.

I try to calm down but I can't get myself to stop crying. I'm just getting worse. I must be a sobbing wreck. I haven't been this upset for a long time and it takes a lot for me to get upset. But when I do get upset, it takes a long time for me to get a hold of myself.

I hear knocking on the front door and knew it was Astrid coming to check on us. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't want any of them to think of me as a weak person and a bad mother. Oh gods! I don't want to imagine what she would think of me.

I put my head in my hands and kept sobbing. I hear a door opening which means Astrid had let herself in. I didn't have time to think of what she was going to say when all of a sudden I feel her hands gently grasping my shoulders.

" Take deep breaths. It helps." I heard from Astrid.

I did what she said and I'm starting to calm down. My breathing sounded really shaky at first but after a few more breaths it smoothed out. I'm still upset but at least I'm starting to think more clearly.

I feel Astrid letting go of my shoulders and hear her pull a chair next to me. I take my head out of my hands and focus my eyes to the ceiling as I lean back on my chair.

I'm still breathing heavily and crying when I heard Astrid ask " What's wrong?"

" I'm a bad mom." I sobbed.

" What makes you think that? You're a great mom."

" I yelled at my daughter and scared her. That makes me a bad mom."

" Tell me what happened."

I told her everything that just happened and left nothing out. What's weird was that she put her arm around my shoulder in an understanding way. I thought she would reprimand me or hate me, but she said, " Everybody snaps once in awhile. I'm surprised you made this far with your circumstances."

" What circumstances? I don't see any exceptions to yelling at a child."

" I know you didn't mean to, but you have to think about what you're going through. Your husband's not here, you're on the brink to having another baby, and you're taking care of your three year old daughter by yourself. If you put that altogether that's cause for a war on the spot. I broke down when I was pregnant with Irene, and Hiccup left me for several hours with the rest of my kids one day. Now that was a feat."

" I know but..."

" You're a good mom Kaiya and we all have bad days. That's what makes us mothers strong, is learning from our mistakes to pull through for our families as best we can. Believe I've made terrible mistakes."

She presses into my hands a handkerchief to wipe my tears and I much obliged. As her words sink into me I finally start calming down. It was then that the baby was easing up with its kicking, but it still was doing it. At least it's much more tolerable.

I kinda laugh at this and said, " Even when I'm a total mess this baby still doesn't give me a break."

Astrid laughs too, " Well I think we know this one will be a handful." And as she said that, she gently places her hand on my enormous belly and I gasped. I never expected her to do that, but in a way I wanted her to. Lately I've been becoming closer to Astrid than I've ever had with my own mother.

She yanks her hand away and mumbled "Sorry. I should've asked. I know how annoying it can be for women wanting to feel the baby."

I shook my head and said, " No it's fine. I just got surprised. That's all." And I take her hand and place it back on my stomach.

She smiles as she felt the baby kick and she said, " I haven't felt this way since I was about to have Irene."

" Don't tell anyone about this but you're the only person besides my husband that I don't mind if you touch my belly. Even my own mother."

" You're kidding."

" I'm not. I really mean it. My mother wasn't the best. On bad days she would show me no mercy. I used to cower in fear whenever I made her mad. Now I don't even speak to her."

Astrid gives me a sad but understanding look on her face. Like she knows more about my past. I have a feeling that Maclyn told her about my childhood, but I don't feel like asking about it. The last thing I need is to bring my life story into this conversation.

I look towards the stairs and I just remembered about my little girl. I have to apologize to her about what I did. I know now that there is no perfect mom but for very least I want to be a good mom. I'm glad to have a person like Astrid to remind me that I can be that very mom.

I just hope Arwen would forgive me.

* * *

**Please Review and Vote for the gender of the baby. We are one step closer to the big moment.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: the apology

Arwen's POV

I made mommy mad at me. I never saw my mommy mad at me. I see her get mad at Grandma Eira. I never see her get mad me. I never wanted to make mommy mad at me. I love my mommy. I don't want to ever make her mad.

I snuggle with my blanky and cry into it. I made her mad at me like grandma was at me when I asked about having a grandpa.

Splinter comes over to me and lets me pet him. He's the greatest friend ever. He's nice to me and lays on top of my feet each night to keep me warm and give me company. He even guards me so no monster under the bed gets me.

I hear knocking on my room door. " Sweety" I hear a voice softly coming from the other side. I know it's my mommy.

I'm scared. Will she hate me. Will slap me like Grandma Eira did? I'm so scared.

The door creaks open to show my mommy looking sad. She walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. Then I hear crying.

" Arwen. I am so sorry for yelling at you. I was stressed out and in pain from the baby kicking me. I love you so much. I would never hurt you. I want you to understand that. I hope you will one day forgive me." My mommy sobbed.

I hug my mommy back. Of course I forgive her. She's my mommy. She said she was sorry and that she loves me.

I look up to see the pretty yellow hair lady smiling at me. I like her and the other pretty lady named 'Irene.' I sometimes like to pretend that Irene is my sister. It's too bad she's not.

Mommy releases me and with smile on her face she said, "Okay why don't we go out and shop for your little brother or sister. Just like we promised."

" Okay!" I said happily. I can't wait till my little brother or sister arrive to hatch out of mommy. I want nothing more than to have a brother or sister of my own for real. I know I will love him or her with all of my heart just like my mommy and daddy loves me with all of their hearts.

Astrid 's POV

I watch Kaiya and her daughter make up. I know that Kaiya's relationship with her daughter and husband is strong. Nothing will ever change that.

Lately I've been feeling really close to Kaiya. Like a mother is to a grown up daughter. I never experienced it before because my oldest daughter is only eighteen. It wasn't until she said that she trusts me more than her own mother that she might be thinking the same thing.

After they made up. They grab their cloaks and head out to the market. I decided to come with them to at least help Kaiya carry back the stuff since she can't carry heavy stuff in her condition. I follow them to the market and watch the pair as they look at little baby clothes and toys in this one store. It has been a long time since I was in a store looking at baby stuff and it feels weird.

" Mommy look!" Arwen said holding a pink onesie with a bow on the neck.

" I'm not sure if we're going to have a girl Arwen. In the meantime we need to pick out ones that could be use for either. Like green or yellow." Kaiya explains. She pulls out a plain wool onesie and holds it to Arwen, " How about this one?"

Arwen scrunches her nose in rejection." I hate wool. It itches."

" Wool is warm and isn't for you. The baby will need it for winter and according to a lot of people, Berk is cold nine months of the year." Kaiya said.

" And hails the other three." I finished laughing.

Arwen being three takes no interest and goes over to shelves with the toys on them.

I decided to ask Kaiya the one thing that has been on my mind since we came here, " So uh... It's weird how you are shopping for baby stuff even though you already have a child. Usually for women who are not having their first child would just simply reuse the old baby stuff from the last time. At least that's how I did it. Don't you have any baby stuff of Arwen's you can use?"

Kaiya sheepishly smile as she said," I left Arwen's baby stuff at Bavelin."

" Why?" I asked.

" I just forgot, okay. I'm not the best at remembering to bring stuff." She said trying to not have this conversation.

" Alright. Hey you should also think about getting a receiver blanket for your child since he or she is going to be born real soon." I said.

" A receiver blanket?" Kaiya asked.

" It's a blanket that you wrap your child in when they're born. It's a tradition that we do here on Berk." I explained.

" Since I'm a member of this village, I have to do that." Kaiya smiled.

" Also doing a baby shower is essential too."

" A baby shower? I never really had one before and I don't really need one. I'm not so much into parties anyway."

" Even if you're not a party person. Having a baby shower really gets you a lot of baby stuff taken care of. Even diapers. You won't have to worry about spending so much on supplies."

" If a party can get me enough diapers for the first couple of days. I might just take up on the offer." Kaiya laughed.

" Oh believe me. That was a luxury." I said.

" Thanks for helping me out. It has been hard since I moved here and its been getting harder since Roedd left." Kaiya said.

" No problem. I understand."

" Mommy look!" Arwen said as she held up a little hat with friendly dragon face stitched on it.

" That is so cute Arwen. What'd you think?" Kaiya asks.

" I think you should get it." I smiled. Her green eyes lit up with happiness as continue on with her shopping.

I remembered when I went shopping for baby clothes with Hiccup and gods I remember the excitement in his green eyes at the thought of having our first child. I see the same thing happening in Kaiya's eyes. As much as I feel happy to see her happy. Something made me feel sick to my stomach.

" Kaiya what made you decide to move to Berk. I mean I know you have your reasons. But out of all of the Archipelago, why Berk?" I blurted out.

Kaiya's eyes turn sincere. She looks at me and said, " I don't know. I wanted to get off of my home island for personal reasons, but I felt like I had to come here to find out about myself. I only have an idea of where I came from."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

Kaiya hesitates, but she said," I'm only saying this, because I trust you. But I think I'm adopted."

" Adopted?" I said.

" Well at least what the log keeper said. He couldn't find a record of my birth at all that matches the name I gave him."

" No Birth Record. That's unusual even for the Outcasts."

" I know. It's like my mother wants to hide something from me." She said with a frown upon her face.

I put a hand on her shoulder, " No matter who you're parents are. It doesn't have to tell who you are?"

" But I need to know where I came from, so I can tell my kids where they came from."

" One day you might find out what you need to know. Hopefully it can answer every mystery of your life."

Kaiya gives me a small and said, " Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

**I Know I haven't been updating this story as much as I should have and I apologize for it. I had a road block in my head on how this story was going to go and finally decided on how I'm going to do this story. I'm letting you all know that this story will be finished whether I like or not.**

**This is not the best chapter I written for sur. Don't worry though. Next Chapter will start quite a bit of action. It's finally going to start the climax and everyone will find out the truth in a couple of chapters.**

**I also want you to know that I have also been writing a Big Hero 6 story during my road block phase and encourage you all to check it out**

**Please Review, vote for the gender of the baby, and Merry Christmas. bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Where are they?!

Astrid's POV

"This a great idea mom" Maclyn said as she puts the turrean of stew on the table of Kaiya's home. I had to make the one thing I didn't burn for Kaiya's baby shower.

I came up with the idea to surprise Kaiya with a baby shower a week ago after we shopped for baby clothes and invite all the women of Berk. I recruited my daughters and future daughter in law, Erika, to help me with setting up the place.

" Hello Astrid." Ruffnut said coming into the house.

" Hey can help me set up the decorations?" I asked.

" That is if you can put in a good word for me to Kaiya." She responded.

" I know you want to deliver the baby, but can't you just leave Kaiya alone." I said.

" By the way how in thor's name did you get Kaiya of out of her own house for this." She asked.

" Hayden is giving Kaiya a tour of the town to distract her a bit. Claiming she hasn't seen all of Berk." Erika said.

" Exactly and Irene is upstairs showing Arwen how to give Splinter a bath. Kaiya is going to love this." I smiled.

" Can I talk to you alone?" Ruffnut asked suddenly concern.

We go outside to the back of the house and I watched Ruffnut pacing back and forth contemplating on what she was going to say.

" Astrid..." She finally said. " You wouldn't believe what I heard."

" What?" I said.

" Eira's alive." She stated.

I was can't be. She shouldn't be. How?

Ruffnut continues," No one knows how. Apparently Fishlegs found out from Kaiya several months ago. She's living on the island of Bavelin. I heard him from this morning talking about it at breakfast in the Great Hall."

" Hiccup swore she died. No one could've survived the blizzard that night."

" What this about blizzard, Astrid?" I heard from behind. I turn around to see Hiccup behind me.

" Eira's alive." I repeated Ruffnut's words to him.

" No. It's impossible." He said reacting the same way that I did.

" That's not all." Ruffnut said. " Fishlegs told me that Kaiya told him that Eira is her mother."

" Her Mother!?" I said. The mother who Kaiya was in bad relationship with is Eira.

" Eira has a daughter. I thought she couldn't bear children after three stillborns." Hiccup said.

I remembered what Kaiya told me the other day," Wait. Kaiya mentioned something about being adopted." I slowly said.

" Hiccup!" I heard from the front of the house. All three of us head over there to find a distraught Eret.

" Eret, what's going on." Hiccup said.

" They're gone sir. Hayden and Kaiya disappeared from the route they were supposed to take. Only Chipper came back and she's freaking out. Something must've happened to them." Eret said worryingly.

I immediately reacted, " Where are they!?"

Kaiya's POV

" I know you're planning something and I intend to find out." I said following Hayden in the forest along side with his dragon, Chipper.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a mischievous smile.

He came into my house this morning and offered to give me the tour of Berk. Which is strange because I already seen all of Berk, but not according to Hayden.

" Come on, Hayden. This obviously a distraction for me while something that is taking place at my house at this moment. Guessing my big belly, I think your mom is planning a surprise baby shower." I said.

" Yeah. It's pretty obvious. Huh?" He sheepishly said.

" And you're okay with this?" I said curiously.

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He said.

" Well I have been taking a lot of your mom's attention. I wasn't asking for it, but I really appreciate her company. I have a better relationship with her than my mother. Then I also thought that it would be a problem with you and your siblings that I have been spending time with her."

Hayden then said, " Kaiya it's understandable. You had a bad childhood and in a way you're feeling like you're kinda making this up for it. If it makes you feel any better, I like you a lot. Not like me and Erika, but like you're one of my sisters. The day when we got revenge on Pickle Asshole was great. Definitely a birthday to remember."

" Yeah. That was definitely a birthday to remember for me too." I smiled.

Hayden looks at me with shock and said, " Wait! That day was your birthday too!"

" Yeah. I'm twenty-two now. What's wrong?"

He starts pacing back and forth. He grasps my shoulders and said," That's strange. Something doesn't feel right. Like you look my dad and similar interests as I do. Heck! you even like pickles. Now I know you have the same birthday as me."

" Now that you mentioned it. It does seem a bit too coincidental. I thought maybe the chief had a brother, but same birthdays is weird too." I said.

"Why'd you move here Kaiya? Why'd you come to Berk. Tell me the truth."

" I wanted to find my father, Hayden. My mother wouldn't say anything, but I found an item that lead me to possibly find out where I came from. You don't think she..." I said covering my mouth as I remembered something. I was about to say it to Hayden when I got hit in the head hard.

My head rings as I lose consciousness as I watched Hayden collapse beside me. Chipper runs off after seeing a snake like thing on the ground. The last thing I remembered was a voice all too familiar, " I found you."

* * *

**Kaiya and Hayden are grasping the big possibility. The fun is starting to begin for everyone.**

**Please review and vote for the baby.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I now know the truth.

Kaiya's POV

I groan as I open my eyes to find myself in a dark and moist cave. My vision shakes before I focus seeing Hayden lying across from me with his legs bound and hands bound behind him.

I try to move, but I realize that I am bound as well in the same way. That doesn't stop me from scooching on my side to lean up against the cave wall. I bring my knees to my chest before I knudge Hayden's head with my bound feet.

" Hayden." I whispered. His face scrunches in pain as he wakes up.

" Kaiya?" He groans. " Where are we?"

" I was going to ask you that." I said.

He asked more frantically, " Are you alright. What about the baby?"

" My head hurts, but the baby's still kicking." I said feeling the strong kicks from the inside of me.

" Ahh. I see you are still alive. At least that was what I was hoping for." I hear a voice from the dark. I know who is there. My mother's husband, my stepfather, Holger.

" Holger? What are doing? What's the meaning of this?" I begged. But he only laughs at my begging.

" Hate to tell you sweetheart, but we have our agendas to take care of." He said menacingly. He comes out of the shadows. He's a huge man with a shaved head with a full head tattoo of tribal and chocolate skin. He makes his presence known with a huge spear by his side.

" What are you talking about we?" I said looking in the shadows. I see the familiar silhouette. "Mother?"

Holger drags her out of shadows. She too is bound tightly. Her pale face paler than ever before. " Hello honey." She said shakingly. Almost as though of fright. Which is unusual of my mother. She looked thin, very thin.

" What happened to you?" I said worryingly about my mother's condition.

" That doesn't matter. What matters is you do what I say. I own you two now. Fail to comply and everyone pays the price. Starting with the baby inside of you." He said.

" Why doing this?" Hayden angerily asked.

" Revenge." Holger smiled menacly. " Many y

* * *

ears ago your chief of a father ruined my father's plans to take over the islands and rid the world of dragons. I came to avenge his fallen dreams by destroying his future."

" You're the son of Drago Bludvist!" Hayden gasps.

" That's right young viking. Let me just say it all worked out perfectly. I'm just glad that I happened to marry the right person to lead me to your father. All thanks to my dear wife." He gestures to my mother who shakes at his gaze. " Now if you excuse me. I have final preparations to get done." He leaves the three of us alone to catch up.

" What is talking about mother?" I asked. She looks at me glistened eyes. I was used to seeing her all tough and harsh, but she looks so broken. She looks like a complete stranger.

" I did a bad thing Kaiya." She said sadly.

" I know that I'm adopted." I said.

She laughs," Of course you do. You're a smart girl just like your dad. But I wasn't suppose to have you. I lost my love and my chances to be a mother. I thought I would be lonely for the rest of my life, until that night."

" What happened?" Hayden asked.

" Your mother was giving birth Hayden. I thought I could handle it. I was willing to help your parents bring you into this world. I kept it together til I saw you. I was about to scream, but I managed to bring myself to give you to your father. Then I saw your mother's water break again. She was so exhausted, she didn't even notice. She was having another baby. A thought came to my head and I decided to go through with it. I didn't know what I was thinking, but at the same time I never thought more clearly. I drugged your mother and I delivered the second baby. A beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes. I looked at her and she looked at me. I decided she was mine." She cried.

" You kidnapped me from birth!?" I screamed. Astrid this whole time was my real mom and Chief Hiccup is my dad. If I wasn't bound, I would strangle her.

" She's my twin sister!?" Hayden said.

" I wrapped you in a green blanket I found in the room and put you in my bag to shield you from the cold blizzard. I jumped out the window and ran to this very cave. It has served as my home for several weeks before I sneaked onto a trader's ship over to Bavelin and I had raised you there since.

I felt anger rise inside me and shouted, " You didn't raise me! You beat and punished me for everything I did you didn't approve! I had to raise myself!"

" Kaiya calm down. I know that this probably the worst thing someone has ever done, but it's not good for my apparent niece or nephew." Hayden told me.

" I wasn't meant to be a mother. I learned that a long time ago. I shielded you from the truth and hurt whenever you disobeyed me. When you disobeyed me majorly at thirteen, I knew it was best that to stop hurting you and married you off to a man from a good family. That was probably the best thing I ever did for you. We became much better off separated from each other. Though I made mistakes when you were pregnant with Arwen. Then I met Holger. Holger was nice and gentle with me. I thought I found love once again. Things were going right for me. I became a grandma and found what I thought was a good man of my own. Then one day I broke down and told Holger what I did. He said he nevered judge me for the past and we married the next day. What I didn't realize that he was going to use me for his own intentions." My now ex mother explains.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" He wanted to hold you hostage and use you to get back at the Chief. He was planning to kill you in front of your father. That was the original plan until I intervened. I punched your daughter to make you hate me. I tricked Holger into threatening you to make you want to leave. And I kept bothering you to make sure you go through with it. I didn't expect you would end up here."

" Why didn't you say anything about Holger?" I asked.

" He threatened to kidnap Arwen and sell her to slave traders if I didn't keep my mouth shut. I love that little girl to not let anything like that happen to her, but I had to find a way to save you guys. The only thing I could think of was to drive you away to another island." My ex mother sobs. She could've been lying, but I see no lie in her brown eyes.

" How did you find us?" I asked my final question.

" Your husband came back to talk with his dying father. Holger noticed him carrying a dagger with the Berk crest on the hilt. He used a dragon he trained secretly on Bavelin to get us over here and we have been hiding out here for a week. He wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike."

" Well he got it. I hope our family realizes by now that we're missing." Hayden said.

" I just hope they're prepared for an unsettling family reunion if we make it out of this Hayden." I whispered as feel the baby kick harder than ever before.

* * *

**The ultimate truth is finally out. Hayden and Kaiya are twins separated at birth. Surprised that Eira is not as bad as we all perceived her to be? Surprised that Holger is the real enemy in the story? **

**I kinda wanted to make her partly the enemy, but mostly someone that we can feel pity for. She has been hurt so much. I wanted her to be misunderstood.**

**Please review and see you later.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: an unpleasant realization.

Hiccup's POV

" We're all going to split up and search the island!" I instructed my friends on their dragons. " Leave no stone unturned. They couldn't have gotten far. They should still be on the island."

Everyone including my wife takes off on their dragons to search for my son and Kaiya.

" I'm coming too!" I hear my oldest daughter said getting on her Gronkle.

" Maclyn I..." I was about to lecture before she cut me off.

" You need as much searchers as possible Dad. I can handle myself should I be in danger and For thor's sake I'm eighteen." She glared at me.

I didn't want to lose her too like Hayden, but she's right about needing more searchers. " Alright, but don't forget to use your dragon call in case you're in trouble." I said.

She nodded, " I will." Before taking off on Hammy.

Irene comes running over to me carrying a scared Arwen. " Dad!" She called.

" I told you Irene. You're not going. I want you to look after Arwen til. Kaiya would want her child to be safe."

" I want my mommy!" Arwen cried.

" I know that Dad, but I found something weird. It ties her to being born on Berk." She said.

" We'll talk about it later." I said ready to take off on Toothless.

" But look!" She said holding up a blanket. A ghost from the past.

I take the blanket and held it in my hand. The blanket was a faded emerald green with a pale gold Berk crest sewn into it like the one we initially had before it disappeared. It was the traditional receiver blanket for a baby when they are born to be wrapped in and presented. I look at it mores closely and realized that it is indeed the same blanket I saw twenty-two years ago before Hayden was born. Before it disappeared.

" Where did you find this?" I whispered to my youngest.

" I found it in a chest in Kaiya's home. Arwen wanted to play dress up and she said she find the coolest clothes in it. I looked inside and found it on the top of the pile of clothes." She explained.

The blanket look old enough to be made twenty-two years ago, but the stitching still held very well.

" How did she get a hold of this?" I whispered. Then I see it all. My hair color, my eyes, my smile everything that made this girl possibly mine just as Hayden was everything of Astrid's. Eira's disappearance but is alive and now this blanket that was found in Kaiya's home.

" No. No. No. It can't be..." I said as tears ran down my face and on to the baby blanket. It all makes sense. Kaiya's about the age as my oldest. She looks like me and has a blanket that belonged to my family. Her daughter looks like Irene. Kaiya's has to be my daughter and Arwen my granddaughter.

I look at Arwen seeing her devastation that she could lose her mom. I felt the same way when I thought I lost my mom and even worse when I really lost my dad. I can't change my past, but I am not going to let my possible granddaughter lose her mom at such a young age.

Then another revelation kicks in as well. If Kaiya is my daughter then Hayden isn't the only child of mine in danger. Two of my kids are in danger and one of them is pregnant with my possible second grandchild. She could be in danger of going into labor in her hostage situation. I got to find before the unthinkable could possibly happen.

I wipe the tears of my face and surge of new determination sets in to find the kids. I go over to my dragon and said to him," Toothless smell this blanket. We're going after them and we have to find them fast before anything happens to them." Toothless smells the blanket deeply before roaring indicating that he has found a trail to follow.

" Dad! What's going on?" Irene said confused.

" Take Arwen over to the Thorston's house and stay with her. I'm going to get your brother and Kaiya. " I tell my youngest.

Irene nods and says, " Dad just bring them back in one piece ok."

" I will." I said before I take off into the sky to follow the trail Kaiya has left for us.

Kaiya's POV

"Ohhhhhh" I groaned in pain. My back is killing me from the position I was in since I woke up. Not to mention the baby kicking me. This kid is really active.

The back of my head is also throbbing when I got knocked out Holger. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. My hands and feet burn from the bounds rubbing up against them.

I know I'm in pain, but it hurts more that I'm not with my daughter. At least she's safe compared to me.

" Kaiya are you okay?" Hayden asked.

" I'm fine. I'm used to pain." I said.

" I certainly didn't help with that." My ex mother sadly said.

I hate her for kidnapping me for her selfish reasons. I want to despise her for the rest of my life. I certainly want my kids to know what she did to me. But if I had the life I was supposed to have, I would never have had Arwen and this baby to tell my stories to. She was the reason I am married to Roedd. She's the reason I am now a mother and I don't regret any of it.

I want to also hate her for hitting my own daughter. Arwen didn't deserve any of it. She's just a little girl. My little girl. But when she said about Holger threatening to sell her slave traders, I realized that this my ex mother's only way of preventing that fate. She hit her to save her.

I don't ever want to forgive her any of her actions. I'm angry at her, but the least that owe to my kidnapper is to understand why everything happened the way it did. She did those things because of love. She took me from my family because she wanted someone to love and to truly love her back. Unlike Holger who used her. She hit Arwen because she loved her enough to protect from such a horrible fate. She married me off so as to not hit me because of her guilt of what she had done.

I see a light in the distance as it comes closer to us. I see Holger and three men coming towards us.

" Well I hope you guys are well rested." Holger grinned maliciously as the men laugh at our predicament.

" I haven't felt any better." I said gritting my teeth in rage.

" Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one. Wonder if she as fun as without her clothes on. I mean she can't get more pregnant than she already is." One of the men said.

" You Bastards!" I screamed at them.

" Bolderis! We have higher priorities than forcing a mere pregnant wife to commit adultery. Round them up!" He commanded his goons.

They cut the rope from our legs and yank us to our feet. The one who wasn't my potential rapist was more gentle on getting me to my feet. I know that gentleness from anywhere.

I looked at him and see the man heavily wearing armor making it impossible to see his face. He's big and strong like the typical viking, but what makes him different is seeing his soft silver eyes looking at me. I know enough not say anything or do anything of suspicion as he knudge me down the cave path.

It was Roedd. He's back from his trip.

* * *

**Guess who's back from Bavelin! I've been contemplating on when Roedd was going to come back or if he is coming back. In the end, I chose this moment out of every possibility.**

**I'm going to close the poll for the baby gender after posting the next chapter which probably won't be for another week, but you guys should go on to my profile and get in your last votes if you haven't voted now. So please vote!**

**This story has come a long ways for me as it is my first completely original fanfiction work and I am pleased to know that I am still intending to finish it. I was afraid of giving up on it or severely delaying it like a couple of my other stories, but that never happened and I'm proud of that.**

**I also would like to thank you guys for reviewing me. Because of each little review you send me, I now have over a HUNDRED REVIEWS to give me encouragement to finish this story. Thank you.**

**Please Review and see you guys next chapter**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A deal brought forth

Astrid's POV

I was on my dragon searching around the beach area when I saw several boats full of men on the beach sharpening their weapons and preparing for something. Most likely for an ambush.

I landed Stormfly with enough distance to not be spotted and sneak behind a boulder by the war camp.

I seen my son and Kaiya being dragged out from a cave with their hands binder behind their backs. What didn't expect was to see a ghost from my past also in binds. Eira. Last time I saw her she was pale and thin. Now she's even more pale and thin. To the point that she almost looks like a corpse.

" Alright men!" A man that was obviously their leader called to rest of the men. " When we take over Berk. Slaughter all the dragons and the people who refuse to cooperate. Take everyone else to the center of the town. I'll decide what to do with them later."

" Stop right there!" I heard a voice from the sky. It was then that I see my husband fly down in the center of the war camp on Toothless.

" Well it seems the chief of Berk has graced me with his presence." The man sneered as the rest of the men start to laugh.

" Hiccup. What are doing?" I whispered to myself.

" Let them go." He demanded. Everyone roar in laughter as a response.

" Ohhhhhh.. You make me laugh so much. You're practically a joke. And you expect me to just back down after all that I worked for." The man said. " You and I have history. My father's dream of a better future was destroyed because of you and your precious dragons. Now I'm taking your future. Grufrumpuy! Get me the girl!"

I watched in horror as Kaiya was dragged by a man and the leader grabs hold of her bound arms. She gasps at the pain and from the fear as he held a knife to her pregnant belly.

" Hiccup. I'm a reasonable man and I don't want to come to this. I'm willing to offer you a deal and this is the only opportunity you'll get, so make a wise choice."

Hiccup gulps as he looked in fear at Kaiya like he knows something about her. He turns his attention back to the leader and said, " What deal?"

The leader gives him a nasty smile as he said, " I want your head and the head of your dragon's. Now that seems fair."

I gasped. "No. No! Hiccup Don't listen to him!" I wanted to say.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and says, " If I agree to let you only kill me, you leave everyone alone."

" No!" Kaiya screams then gasps in pain as the guy restraining her yanks hard on her binds.

" I keep my mouth shut if were you." The leader threatened Kaiya before he thrusts her back to one of his men to restrain her. " Any more disruptions from you and it's bye bye baby." He threatens be he turns to my husband. " I said both you and your dragon. Not just you."

" I won't let you kill Toothless and I won't let you kill my kids." He said. Wait. What?!

" Kids?!" I shouted giving away my hiding place. Nice going Astrid.

" Who said that!?" The leader said angrily. " Search the area!" He ordered his right hand men. "Looks like we have company! No one moves unless I say so!"

I immediately stoop low behind the bolder as a couple of men search among the rest as they get closer to my hiding place. I grab my axe to get ready to defend myself. I'm not going down without putting up a fight.

By then a man in heavy armor grabbed my shoulder and covered my mouth before I could scream. At first I thought it was one of the leader's henchmen, but after looking closer in his gray eyes I realized it was Roedd.

Roedd's POV

I want to kill him. I want to kill the bastard who was threatening my wife and my child in front of the chief. I love my family and I never wanted anything like this to happen to them. Unfortunately my worst nightmare was coming true.

I knew that I can't risk exposing myself to Holger. My disguise is the only thing that can get me close to my wife and if Holger found out that I followed him back to Berk, he'll kill her.

When I was back on Bavelin, I overheard someone talking about Holger getting revenge on Chief Hiccup while I was getting a mug from the local bar. It was then that I found out what he was planning to do. He was planning to use my wife to kill the chief and destroy the entire village.

I had to get back to my wife. She was going to be in danger. In fact my entire family is in danger. My wife, my daughter, and my future child. I have to stop Holger.

I followed the man who I heard from the bar to a dark alleyway and knocked him out cold with the hilt of my knife. I dragged him to a tool shed and stole his armor before locking him up. I put on his armor and followed Holger's friends to the dock where he was preparing a ship. I was lucky enough to sneak on board and since then he hasn't found me out.

I forced myself to take his order to find the person who shouted. I recognize the voice belonging to Hiccup's wife, Astrid.

While I was going through the crowd of men 'looking' for her, I actually was setting off the plan my wife and I came up with while I was escorting her out of the cave we were in. We whispered the plan to each other in a way that seemed like I was threatening her and she was begging. Good enough not to attract unwanted attention. The plan was simple, but ingenious. It will do the trick.

I went around the huge boulder that revealed Astrid. She doesn't realize that I'm behind her and I grab her shoulder gently and covered her mouth the moment she turned her face towards me. Her eyes grow wide in alarm before she relaxes when she recognized me.

" Roedd!" She whispered once I took my hand off her mouth. " You came back!"

" I wasn't about to let this man hurt Kaiya." I said.

" But he has her in his grip." She said.

" Not much longer."

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" How much do you trust me?" I asked.

" I don't like the sound of this."

" Well it's about to get messy." I said before I grabs her arm and go around the boulder with her trapped in my grip. I take a deep breath and shouted in anger " Where's my binds?!" Setting off a chain reaction.

" My knife's gone!" One man said.

" My Bow!?" Another one shouted.

" My Leg!?"

A bunch of raiders realized that their weapons or tools have mysteriously disappear into thin air. At the same time, a bunch of men suddenly discover new items on themselves.

" Wait this isn't mine!"

" How did this get on me?!"

" What in thor's name!?"

It didn't take too long for the men that were mysteriously robbed to get an idea in their heads what's going on.

" You stole it!" A man accused another.

" Me!? I don't know what you're talking about!" The guy shouted. This is the start of the plan unfolding.

* * *

**I am really sorry about taking so long to update this story. I had some setbacks with school and I was writing my Big Hero 6 stories. The main issue was figuring out how to arrange this story. It took way longer than expected. For that again I am sorry. **

**I will devote my spare time to finishing this story whether I like it or not. I want to see a complete status on this story, not an abandoned project. I'll even put the rest of my stories on hold if I have to. I've come too far to give up. **

**I also decided to keep the poll up till the baby's gender is revealed. I realized people might find out the gender too early if I close it and the results get posted.**

**Please Review and I will finish this!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: They can't touch me. I'm pregnant.

Hayden's POV

I gotta love my brother in law's tactics. The way he swiftly pick pocketed a bunch of men and place the stolen goods on other men unnoticed. It was effortless.

Kaiya whispered the plan after the initial argument got started and I got to say it's insane.

" Shut up you idiots!" Holger said trying to stop the growing situation, but is drowned out by the arguing.

" I knew you weren't to be trusted from the start!" One man shouted.

" Oh yeah! Well I'm surprised that the whole island hasn't found us with your snoring!" Another man shouted back.

More arguing spreads until one guy punches another and the arguments has started to turn into a riot. Unfortunately for Holger it was becoming too much to control. Exactly what we need.

The guy restraining Kaiya becomes too distracted by what's going on that he didn't expect my Dad at all behind him. The guy turns around for his face to collide with my Dad's fist, luckily missing Kaiya as she slides down on to the sand.

My Dad is not at all the strongest, but he can take down a person when motivated to. Considering that we were kidnapped by Holger's men, I'd say that you can count that as motivation.

" Are you alright, Kaiya?" He asked concerned as he cuts her bound hands and helps her to her feet.

" Everything aches, but nothing serious." Kaiya answered.

My Dad cuts my binds, but hesitates with Eira's. He shakes as he looks like he's contemplating on whether or not he should let her go. Eira looks back at him with shame on her face.

" Hiccup. We can deal with her later." Kaiya said. " She won't hurt me."

Dad nods silently as he cuts her binds. It was then that Roedd heads towards us out of the riot that's taking place. He looks terrible with a black eye and a busted lip.

" Ed!" Kaiya screamed in concern as she hugged him.

" Do not go in there. It's pretty bad." He groaned as he hugged her back. " I missed you so much."

" We can save the reunion for later. We need to take care of Holger and get out of here." She said.

" Where's Mom?! I thought she was with you!" I said. Where did she go?

" I don't know. I lost her in the middle of the riot." Roedd said.

" Oh no." Dad said. " Knowing your mother Hayden, she must've gone in there after Holger! I got to get her before Holger does!"

" Sir. It's a mess in there. I barely got out. You might not be able to reach them in time." Roedd said gesturing to the violent rioting. He's right. It does look bad and I can't see Mom anywhere.

Kaiya takes a deep and said. " I'll go in."

" What?!" I said. She must be out of her mind.

" Kaiya under no circumstances you are going in there!" Roedd said outraged at her insane suggestion.

" Your husband's right. You can get seriously hurt especially in your condition." My Dad said.

" Oh for the love of Thor!" Kaiya said as she started heading towards the violent fight.

" Kaiya are you even listening to me!?" My Dad said as all three of us go after her.

" Yes and I'm still going in there. Believe me I can get to Astrid the fastest because of my condition! Those men aren't going to hurt me. They can't touch me. I'm pregnant." She said as she is about to hit the crowd.

I turn around for a second and realized that Eira disappeared.

* * *

Kaiya's POV

I know to everyone else that I seem insane and most likely they are right about that. I'm about sixty percent sure I know what I'm doing. Luckily, Bavelin was known for their many bar fights, so I consider that practice.

When I was pregnant with Arwen, I remember when I had to navigate through the Great Hall during occasional bar fights that would take place and every single one of them had one thing in common. No matter how bad the fights are, they will clear away from a heavily pregnant woman.

That was the same thing that is happening right now. The moment I got near the fighting men, the moment they noticed me and clear away a path for me as they continue their fight.

I look back to see all three of the men jaws drop as I give them a smile as I continue getting deeper into the riot crowd.

" Astrid!" I called but no avail receive an answer.

" Whoa! Move out of the way! Lady's pregnant!" I heard one guy said as he gets away from me.

" I don't to be responsible!" I heard another.

" Astrid! Holger!" I called.

" Kaiya!" I heard my husband shout as he is trying to get to me, but is trying to dodge the riot.

When I reached the center, I see a horrible sight. I see my birth mother unconscious under the foot of Holger as he is about strike her with a sword.

" No!" I screamed as I ran as fast I can shoving him away from her. I fall on my back on the sand feeling intense pain in my back.

" Well. Well. I have to say." Holger grinned maliciously as puts his foot on my chest. " Even though your birth mother never came for you, you would let yourself and your child die for her."

" We all make mistakes Holger! Is this the life you want?! Following your father's footsteps and taking revenge. You don't have to do this!" I pleaded.

He only laughs at me. " Please. You think you can get through to me by simply saying a few words. Your father tried this on mine. How ironic that like father like daughter." He says as he swings his knife towards me.

I shut my eyes awaiting the impact, but got nothing. I feel warm liquid drop on my head and I open my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Everything went silent in my head.

My ex mother, Eira, standing over me with the knife going through her chest. Her blood dripping all over me.

" No!" I screamed. I hated her for what she did, but this isn't what I wanted.

" I'm sorry." She said as she gasps out her final breaths and collapses beside me. Dead.

The noise returned as I heard several dragons roar. Not just any roars a Night Fury's and a Stormcutter's. Toothless and Chipper.

I try to get away from Holger, but I can't seem to get back on my feet. Holger was about to grab his sword to finish me off when a blue explosion like blast came between us.

" Not so fast Holger!" I heard Hiccup, no my Dad, call from the saddle on Toothless.

Holger tries to get away from Toothless by running in the opposite direction but was stopped by a Chipper, Irene, and Hayden.

" Where do you think you're going?" Hayden said in amusement.

" Yeah! What's the hurry?" Irene smirked. I would've laugh at this if it weren't for me witnessing my ex mother's death.

Holger looks for another way of escape, but unfortunately for him more dragons and their riders showed up. Surrounding the area. Even the rioters stopped in fear of the dragons.

" Looks like we came here just in time." I heard Maclyn call from her Gronkle.

I notice something and I decided to say in my innocent voice, " Hey Holger look behind you."

He looks behind him only to be punched in the face by Astrid herself. He clutches his bleeding nose.

" That's for taking my son. And believe me there's more to come once we get you in a nice cold cell." She smiled evilly before she runs over to me.

" Are you ok?" She said.

" To be quite honest, I have no idea." I said before looking at Eira's dead body with sadness.

How did we get like this?

* * *

**This chapter was pretty eventful. I didn't want Kaiya to be on the sidelines during this, so I decided to take a note from the TV show, Bones, where Bones goes through a riot in her pregnant state. **

**Eira's death wasn't intended from the start. I wanted to make her the enemy, but in the end I sorta wanted her to be redeemed as a plot twist.**

**Please Review and vote for the baby's gender.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: How did I let this happen?

Astrid's POV

I watched as a couple of our men chain up Holger and haul him away on a dragon to the prison in our village. We also decided to lock up his right hand men as well.

But as for everyone else, we gave them the opportunity to leave so long as they do not set food on Berk again. It worked out perfectly for them since really they were here for the promise of money from Holger.

I look over to Kaiya and see her with my kids and Roedd looking down at the dead body of Eira.

" Is Arwen alright?" Kaiya asked.

" Yeah. She's fine. Ruffnut's watching her." Irene said.

" Weren't you supposed to be watching her." Finn said.

" I couldn't just stay there and do nothing! I calmed down Chipper and rode her here just in time." Irene talked back. " That's my girl." I thought.

Kaiya looks at the Eira's body and scoffs, " I hate it."

" Hate what?" I heard her husband asked.

" My entire life has been nothing but a lie. The woman who I thought was mother was never supposed to be my mother. I always thought she was selfish and cruel, but the worse stuff she did was to actually protect my family. It doesn't make sense." Kaiya said.

I walked over to her and said, " Kaiya it showed that she loved you."

Kaiya turns to me and I already see her eyes glisten, " You'll hate her after what I'm about to tell you." She said.

" What're you talking about..." I started as I remembered Hiccup saying 'kids' when he was confronting Holger. I turn my husband who looks sadly at me. " Hiccup what did you mean by 'kids'.

Hiccup starts sobbing as he turned his head away from me in shame. He said, " Astrid I am so sorry for letting it happened. I should've known but I let it happened."

" Dad what are you talking about!" Maclyn demanded. Both Finn and Irene watch in shock.

" Letting what happened!?" I demanded. Then I look at Kaiya and see tears running down her face. She also turns her head away from me in shame. The same way Hiccup did. It was then that I understood.

" Kaiya are you my daughter?" I asked quietly.

" Yes." She whispered. " I'm your daughter."

" How is this possible?" I said as all this emotion flood through me. Not knowing how was I supposed to feel about this.

" Kaiya's our sister!" Finn shouted.

" I knew something was up!" Maclyn said.

" Guys let me explain." Hayden said. "Mom. You had twins on the night I was born. Eira drugged you after you had me and delivered Kaiya before disappearing with her."

" Oh gods!" I thought. I start breathing heavily but in anger. I screamed, " THAT BITCH!" before I collapse on my knees sobbing.

I can't believe it. I let that horrible woman steal my child's life. How could I have let this happened? I was the one who gave birth to her. I should've known something was out of line.

Hiccup collapsed beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

" Astrid I'm so sorry for letting this happened." he cried.

" No, I should be the one apologizing. I gave birth to her and I should've protected her." I countered.

" Mom. Dad. I know you guys blame yourselves for everything that has happened. But it wasn't your fault. None of us knew that this was going to happen. It just did. Eira kidnapped Kaiya from birth and slipped out before you guys had a chance to meet her. " I heard Hayden said. " But now Kaiya's here and we have a chance to make this right."

This is coming from the man I had raised since I gave birth to him. This is the man who is more than ready to become a Chief. This is the man who has been reunited with his twin sister after over twenty years of separation. This is Hayden Horrendous Haddock.

" Our son's right Astrid. We lost our past with Kaiya, but we still have our future with not just her, but her family too. Heck! We even have Arwen as a granddaughter and her future sibling." Hiccup whispered to me as we get up to our feet.

" I guess so." I muttered.

" I can't believe I'm thirteen years old and already an aunt." Irene said in surprise

" Oh Gods! Realizing I'm an aunt makes me feel so old. And I'm no longer the oldest daughter of the family!" Maclyn said before we heard a grunt. Coming from Kaiya.

" Uhhhh... Guys." Kaiya said getting everyone's attention. " I know we're in the middle of a very important conversation, but we need to go!" I noticed her cringing and looking feverish.

" Why. We have plenty of time to talk." Hayden said to his twin.

Kaiya starts backing away and clutching her pregnant stomach. " Well we'll have to put it off til later" She said as she smiled nervously.

" We just found out that you're our sister and you want to leave!?" Maclyn said angrily. " What could be possibly more important than catching up!?"

Kaiya grunts." Well for one thing, I think I'm going into labor."

Well that got our attention.

* * *

**Kaiya is officially in Labor and is having the baby! Depends whether it's a good or a bad thing because of the situation everyone has endured . If you want to know how far along is she in her pregnancy, she is about eight and a half months pregnant. **

**Now everyone knows who she is. She is the unknown child of Hiccup and Astrid. That's why I went with this title.**

**Shorter than usual on the chapter length, but has plenty of stuff going on. There will be plenty of more material next chapter. I'm just so glad I am getting near the very end.**

**In case you guys are wondering why this story has one less chapter , I simply removed the author's note before posting my last chapter. So it looks like I haven't updated it the last time, but I did.**

**Please review and next chapter is the horrible miracle of childbirth. That's going to be interesting. I have an idea of what I want to be as the scenario for this scene, but give me ideas or details that you guys might want to see for the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Ready or not here I come

Hiccup's POV

For the past half hour my newly oldest daughter has been screaming and groaning in pain as the labor progressed.

I had her with me on Toothless because he's the fastest dragon on Berk. If anyone can get her back to the village in time. It would be him.

" Awwww. Gods!" She screamed into my ear. Normally if someone was screaming, I'd tell them to take it down a notch. But this is woman in full blown labor. That is like signing a death wish.

" Honey are you ok?!" I heard Roedd called from behind. He's riding with Astrid on Stormfly.

" Do I have to answer!" She screamed in anger.

" Kaiya. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just hang in there." I said assuringly.

" I'm not going to make it. You need to land somewhere quick." She desperately says.

" Kaiya..." I started but she had other ideas. " LAND NOW!"

" Hiccup there's the cove. We can land there." I heard Astrid call.

" It'll have to do." I agree before I signal everyone to land make landing. I switch the gears on Toothless to make the landing as easy as possible on Kaiya.

Usually she shouldn't even be on a dragon in her condition, but I pushed it aside in the hopes of getting her back to the village in time to have this baby with a midwife. Unfortunately plans have changed.

The cove brings back a lot of memories from when I first trained Toothless and it's weird to be back here after all this time. But the circumstances have changed majorly.

Everyone lands ahead of us because I didn't want to cause any pain to my daughter than she already is in.

By the time I landed, Roedd runs over to us to help get Kaiya off the saddle and help her walk. She stubbornly tries to get off on her own but she ends up relenting because of the pain. The two of us get under her arms and walk her near a boulder to lay up against.

" Finn." I called out to my youngest son. He gets off of Hammy and runs over to me.

" Yes Dad." He asked.

" Take Toothless and fly as fast you can back to the village to get Ruffnut. I'm counting on you." I ordered.

" I will." He said as he takes my dragon and flys away.

I just hope that he gets back here in time.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I never thought I would be here witnessing the birth of my grandchild so soon. I didn't even know I was grandmother for three years.

I tend to Kaiya along with Roedd and Irene while Hiccup is talking to the rest of the kids. I watched him send Finn away on Toothless in the hopes of getting Ruffnut here.

" How far apart are the contractions?" I asked Kaiya.

She pants as she gasped, " A minute apart."

" There's no way Ruffnut is going to get here in time. We're going to have to deliver the baby ourselves." I heard Irene say.

" Don't lose hope!" Hiccup said but even he is doubting the circumstances.

" Well hope is dwindling." Kaiya gasped before screaming, " Ahhhhhhhhh!"

I nodded to Irene before turning to Hiccup , " Irene's right. We're going to have to do this ourselves.

" How!?" Everyone says.

" I'll deliver the baby. I'm no midwife, but I am mom. I pushed out five kids. I can deliver one." I said.

" I hope you know what you're doing." Roedd said.

" This is as good as we're going to... Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kaiya screamed. After she finished screaming, we heard a gush sound. Kaiya confirms it " My water just broke."

" Ok! Hiccup! Hayden! You two boil the water from the pond." I ordered. They run immediately run to the pond. " Roedd get me towels, rags, anything that's cloth from the saddles and bring it here!" He runs towards the dragons. "Maclyn. Irene. You guys are going to help me." I ordered my two other daughters.

Maclyn runs over gets on her knees as we lay Kaiya flat on the ground and help her get out of her pants.

" Ok what do you want us to do?" Maclyn asked.

" I want you and Irene to each take one of Kaiya's legs and bring them to her chest. Hold them there." I said as they do what I asked.

" Kaiya are you with me." I asked to make sure she didn't lose consciousness

" Yes!" She gasped breathing in labor before she says, " I want to push."

" Ok Kaiya." I said as Hiccup and Hayden give me several various pots of hot water and Roedd came back with armful of clothes. " You guys stay from a distance unless I call you. Believe me. It's best." I gesture them away as I place a blanket over Kaiya's exposed legs.

Hiccup and Hayden lead Roedd away from his wife. I know from the look on his face that he wants to be with her, but can't. It's really tradition that the husband can't take part in the birth. The only reason Hiccup was involved with Hayden and Kaiya's birth was because there was no one else during that storm.

I look back at Kaiya and see the fear in her green eyes. It made me wish that I never had let Eira take her away from me, but I have other priorities. To not let anything happen to her and my grandchild.

* * *

Kaiya's POV

It's hurts. It's hurts so much. Both physically and mentally. It's hurts.

I want to sleep but I can't. I have to do this. I have to be strong and get my child out.

I remember when I gave birth to Arwen. My water broke a week after my due date on a stormy day. The labor lasted forever and was agonizing.

This was a different type of agony.

The woman that raised was never my mother and in the end she gave up her life for mine. She kidnapped me. She beat me. She married me off. She hit my daughter.

But she cared. She wanted nothing more than someone to love and someone to love her back. But she knew she stole it from someone else and felt guilty. I understand that she stole my life not because she was hateful. It was her sadness and pain that made her this way.

" Push!" I heard someone scream. It was Maclyn. My sister. Oh gods! I have a sister. In fact I have two sisters and two brothers. I never had siblings before.

I scream from the agonizing pain as I feel the baby getting lower. I push as hard as I can before stopping.

" You got this Kaiya!" I hear Irene encourage me. She looks my daughter. I now know where she got her looks from.

I push again. This time with more effort. I once again stop to take a breath.

" One more time!" I hear Astrid. No. My birth mother. My Mom.

I push as the baby finally comes out. For a second, I don't hear anything. Then I hear a beautiful sound. My baby crying.

"It's a girl!" My Mom announces as lays my newborn daughter on my chest. I can't help it. I'm crying.

" She's beautiful." I cried as I stroke my daughter's dark brown hair. My husband's hair color. She opens her eyes to show eyes that most likely going to be green in a few days.

I continued to kiss her forehead before I start cringing in pain. Labor pains have started up again. Is that the afterbirth?

" Wait. What the? What is that?" I said tiredly. Mom looks at my hatch before her eyes widen in shock.

" Oh gods. Roedd take the baby now! Girls keep her legs up." Mom orders as Roedd runs over and snatches my daughter from my hands.

" What's going on?!" I said as I'm breathing heavily. This is not the afterbirth I remembered

" Well it seems the gods are mocking us because you're giving birth to twins." She said.

" What!?" I shrieked. I did not expect this.

" Push!" She said and I immediately comply. Another baby comes out and is much smaller than the first. There isn't a sound to be heard.

" It's a boy." My Mom said quietly.

" No. No. Please. I can't. I can't." I said begging that the worst won't happened. I can't lose him. Please gods. Don't take my son.

Then a sudden cry erupted any sound barrier possible. It was strong and full of hope. It was my son crying.

I start crying in joy as much as everyone else did. My son is laid onto my chest as he continued to cry.

I don't care. He can cry as much as he wants. Both he and his sister can cry as much as they want.

* * *

**It's official. She gave birth to twins. A twin having twins. I like to thank everyone who had voted on my poll page. Each of your votes has influenced my choice for the gender. In the end I obviously went with the most popular. If you guys wanted to know, I was going to originally have Kaiya give birth to another girl. But I decided to have your imput in the end.**

**Next Chapter is most likely the last or the second to last chapter of my story. It will reveal the names of the kids and how Kaiya is going to handle the situation of being the chief's daughter.**

**Please tell me your thoughts and feelings on this emotional chapter. **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: reflecting on the facts

Kaiya's POV

It has been over two hours since my son and daughter were born at the cove, and so far they are more than okay. They are breathing and crying. Just them being alive makes me so happy.

Twenty minutes after I gave birth, Finn came back with Ruffnut. Of course Ruffnut was devastated that didn't get to deliver my children, but was glad that they were ok.

" I can't believe it. A twin giving birth to twins. That's a new one." She said as my Dad and husband help me get on a dragon to be taken back to the village. Each of my newborn babies were being held by my sisters.

After we were flown back, I was situated in my bed at home. The healer came over to check on both me and the babies to make sure we were all alright. My daughter was perfectly her. But my son was underweight. Luckily the healer deemed that he was strong enough to make it.

" Thank the gods." I said as I kissed his little forehead after he was checked over. I stroke his soft russet brown hair as he looked up at me. He looks exactly like me with the exception of his eyes. Roedd's soft gray eyes.

I see my husband rocking our daughter. What I always loved about him was even though he looks like a strong viking. He has a caring and gentle heart.

" You want to hold your son?" I asked him. He nods as we exchange the babies. It was then that I heard a door open.

" Mommy?" I heard Arwen's little voice as she comes into the room.

" Hey big sister. Come over and meet you little brother and sister." I said to her.

She walks cautiously and climbs up on the bed. She peers over to see her little sister nestle in my arms.

" Is that my sister?" She asked curiously.

" Yes she is and Daddy's holding your little brother" I said and Roedd kneels by me to show Arwen her brother. She smiles widely at the two of them.

" They're so cute! I love being a sister!" She squealed.

" I'm glad that you love them." I said as tears came to my eyes.

" Honey are you alright." Roedd asked full of concern.

" I'm okay. I'm just so happy that everyone is alright. Well except for her." I respond sadly.

" Arwen why don't you go to your room and play with Splinter." He said.

" Ok." Arwen said with confusion as she left the room.

He looks at me as he spoke, " I know you're talking about Eira." I nodded.

" She kidnapped me and stole my life. But I would never have met you and have Arwen and now our twins if it weren't for her. Is it wrong to wonder to know what it would be like if I never was stolen." I said as tears fell through.

He gently takes my free hand with his own, " Of course not." He said. " You've been lied to. You wanted to see the life you were supposed to have."

" I hate that I have this beginning. But I don't hate where it has lead me to. You are an amazing man Roedd and I am happy to be married to you. And I am happy to have Arwen. And I am happy to have these precious additions to our family." I said as I kissed my husband passionately.

" Mommy look what I have." Arwen comes running in with a soft package in her arms and places it on my lap. With my free hand I opened the package and see two colorful blankets in it. Receiver blankets.

" Where did you get these?" I asked my child.

" Wuffnut told me to hold on to them before when she went to see you and the babies." Arwen said.

" Well we can't leave our children nameless. What do you want to name them?" Roedd asked.

I look up at him and smiled at him, our daughter, and at our newborns.

" I know exactly what to name them." I said.

* * *

Astrid's POV

We've been waiting for a long time to see Kaiya. It feels like eternity just waiting.

" What are going to do?" I asked Hiccup. " How are we supposed to handle this?"

" I don't know Astrid. But it's like when we took care of our kids. We take it one day at a time." He said.

" I just want her to know that I am so sorry for letting this happen to her." I said.

My four kids walk up to me and they look like they have something to say about what has happened.

" Mom. The four of us talked and we want you to know that we all accept Kaiya as our sister. We also are glad to have her kids as our nieces and nephew." Maclyn said assuringly.

I smile a bit. " Thank you and I want you guys to know that this doesn't change how much I love you kids."

" Yeah we know." Finn said smiling.

" Hey now we know why Arwen looks like me." Irene giggles as the rest of us laugh. It was then that we heard someone coming down stairs.

" Hey guys. Kaiya says it's okay to see her now." Roedd said.

He led us all upstairs and we see Kaiya in the bed holding her two newborns in her arms along with her three year old sitting next to her.

The newborns were wrapped in receiver blankets. The girl had a sky blue blanket with a orange Berk crest. The boy had a bright red with a white crest. The same colors we use on our dragons.

" Hey guys." She smiled.

" Hey how are you feeling?" Hiccup asked softly.

" No worse for wear." She said.

" Listen we..." He started but she cut him off. " It's okay. I know it's been a crazy day and a lot has happened. I want you to know that I don't blame any of you for what has happened."

" Kaiya." I started. " I want you to know that we want you as our daughter. We want to have the relationship that we never got to have with you in the beginning. Will you let us do that?"

She smiled widely as she said, " Of course. But just so you know you have to accept my family too."

" Why wouldn't we accept your family. Your husband obviously protects and loves you. You have an amazing daughter and now you these little guys." I smiled pointing to them.

" Mommy what are you guys talking about?" Arwen asked her mom.

" Well Arwen it means that you have another set of grandparents and uncles and aunts." She explained. Her daughter smiles in response.

" Aw gods. Being called a grandpa already makes me feel old." Hiccup said and we all start laughing.

" As if me getting married isn't enough." Hayden laughed.

" Maybe we should come up with other grandparent names." I agreed. I maybe a grandmother now but I'm not that old.

" Well I used to call my grandparents Nona and Poppy. That could work for you guys." Roedd suggested. Both Hiccup and I nod in agreement that it's much better title.

" Wait speaking of names. What are the newborns' names?" Maclyn asked.

" Well I thought you never asked." Kaiya smiled widely as her eyes lit up.

Roedd takes the newborn girl and holds her up to us and said, " Everyone I want you to meet our daughter: Winry Astrid Maelstrom."

" Oh gods." I said covering my mouth in shock. " You gave her my name as her middle name."

" You delivered my babies and helped me more than I ever imagine. It's the least you deserve." Kaiya said before holding up their son. Gods he looks a lot like Hiccup with the exception of the eyes. " And everyone I want you to meet our son: Rowin Hiccup Maelstrom."

Hiccup gasped that he was honored the same way as me.

" We decided to him after both of our dads." Roedd said tearfully. " For the one we lost and the one we found."

* * *

**So that is the names of the twins. I had such a hard time figuring out the names. Choosing baby names is harder than it looks. Even if it's just a story, you want it to make sure it fits. I wanted to find a way to name them after Hiccup and Astrid without being too literally. So I went with putting their names as middle names.**

**Next Chapter will be the finale and epilogue. I will end this story on a good note. **

**Just so you know there will not be a sequel. But I am considering a modern version of the story, but I don't know if you guys really want to see this retold but in different time periods. If I do write this it will be more detailed about Kaiya growing up as the story progresses and Hiccup and Astrid will know that she's missing the entire time and are finding her as it is modern times. Let me know if you're curious or not.**

**Please review and see you on the last chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Meeting Great Grandma

Kaiya's POV

It has been two weeks since the birth of my children and life has never been more content. Even though things have gotten real crazy with taking care of three demanding kids. Especially since two of them are infants.

Arwen loves her brother and sister. There was not an ounce of jealousy in her small body. Only joy and happiness. She loves to talk to them and make them smile with her silly faces.

My family has been more than helpful. It's amazing to be apart of this big family after having been apart from them my entire life.

My brothers and sisters would come over as much as they can just to say hello and check up on their nieces and nephew. Especially Irene when she hangs out Arwen. She's practically Arwen's sisterly figure. To teach how to be a sister to her Winry and Rowin.

My husband and my oldest were out at the hatchery. Giving me a little peace with the twins, but not too much. I was just folding the massive amount of laundry and clean cloth diapers when I heard the door knocking.

" Coming." I called out as I come to the door. I open the door to find a surprise visitor. An older woman in armor and leaning on a cane who has gray hair with green eyes. Exactly like me and my dads.

" You must be Kaiya." she smiled. " I'm Valka. Your grandmother."

" Grandma" I whisper before I heard crying from one of the cradles in the main room. It's Winry. " Uhhh.. Why don't you come in. Sorry I got to handle the little one." I apologize as I invited her in.

" It's fine. You certainly have your hands full with those two." She assured me as she hobbles.

She hobbles on her cane over to a chair while I went to get my infant daughter. Luckily her brother is still sleeping. I pick her up instantly recognizing her cry as a cry of hunger.

Winry has a fierce personality. She has her dad's dark brown hair with my green eyes that's more seafoam. Like her Uncle Finn's. She will make her presence known by crying when she's ignored. I can tell that she alone will be a troublemaker in the future. I just have to prepare for when she's starts walking. Which running won't be far behind.

I sit myself beside my grandma. I look up at her and asked " Do you mind?" as I start unbuttoning my shirt to my breastfeed my child.

" I don't." She smiles gently as I get Winry to latch on. It's both uncomfortable but provides some relief getting rid of the milk in me.

" So when did you find out?" I asked.

" When I showed up about twenty minutes ago." She said.

" Look I didn't mean to cause this much kaos. I didn't even know." I apologized looking at my daughter.

" It wasn't your fault. You were only a babe when this all happened and your parents were just as oblivious to the situation." She said.

" I just feel like I should've known something. I knew I was different from my mother. Well Eira actually. But I didn't considered how different."

" Tell me how you really feel about the woman who raised you. Despite everything she had done to you."

" I feel like I have to hate her, but I can't bring myself to do it. It's like as though something is holding me back." I tear up. It feels just saying that.

" Maybe because you love her." She said calmly.

" How can I love the person who lied to me and did awful things to me and to my family!?" I said feeling angry.

" Does she care about you or is she really that awful?"

I think about it and answered honestly, " She's twisted but she did care about me. When I heard stories about people kidnapped. I think of them as evil and horrible people. But when I looked at her, I see her so broken and sad. She doesn't look to be the one with horrible intentions. Just what she did was bad."

" Kaiya her intentions weren't horrible in her eyes, but she didn't stop to consider what other people think. In a way she thought was doing an okay thing."

" I guess. Don't tell my Mom and Dad, but I want to forgive her. I forgive the woman who stole my life."

" What made you decided to forgive."

" Because I need to move on and not let this burden me and my family. My mother may have taken me, but she has given me my life and I cannot be anymore happy with it."

" Think about your name for a second. Kaiya is a wonderful name, but there is a reason why Eira chose your name." she said.

" Is it because it sounds nice?" I asked. What else could be the reason.

" I visited a land once full of very eastern culture and that name is used quite often. The name Kaiya means " Forgiving." Quite coincidental that it's your name. Right?" She said.

I pondered the idea before realizing and said, " She wanted to me to one day forgive her for what she did. She really did feel bad for what she did." I said before my son starts crying in hunger.

" Do you want to hold her?" I asked my grandmother. She smiles and nods as I hand her her great granddaughter.

I go over and get Rowin to feed him too. He's much more calm and only whines a bit when he needs something unlike Winry who is a howler. His russet brown hair has gotten thick and he has certainly been getting my freckles. My grandma looks at him nursing as she rocks Winry in her arms.

" He looks so much like your father that age besides the eyes. He was such a wee thing. Your grandfather, Stoick, never got to meet any of his grandkids and here am I meeting our great grandchildren, but I never got to hold you. I can't imagine how my son feels about never getting to meet you and you're his daughter." She tears up looking at Winry.

I button my shirt with one hand and said, " Well he said that he's glad to at least have someone who looks like him."

" I mean in terms of personality that you are his daughter. You care about everyone and everything that's around you even the people we shouldn't care about." She explained.

" Sometimes I feel like I don't know who I am anymore." I confessed.

" What's your name?" She asked me. Why would she ask me that obvious question.

" Kaiyatris Iona Eklund." I said obviously.

" That name was forced on you. Tell me your real name." she said.

My real name?! Is she talking about my real birth family name. My Mom mentioned the name she wanted to give me if she ever got to meet me.

" Uhhhh.. Hana Helga Haddock?" I answered skeptically. I feel so foreign to the name. Again she shakes her head.

" That name was stolen from you. I mean the name that makes you who you are now. That is your real name." She said.

I said the name that I am usually use everyday. The one name that I feel so at home with.

" Kaiya Maelstrom."

She nods and said, " That is who you without anyone influencing or forcing you. Eira may have forced you to marry your husband, but you chose to stay with him and love him enough to use his name as your own. You were born into one family, but raised in another. In the end you found your own."

I give her a side hug in gratitude, " Thanks grandma. It really means that much to me. When my kids become old enough, I will tell them my story and they will understand the hardships they might face, and the little things that are the greatest gifts of them all."

" That is all up to you. Kaiya." She said. I realize what I need to do.

" Grandma. Can you get my parents. I think...there's something I need to do." I said.

* * *

**I know I said that this is the final chapter, but I decided to finish this off at the twenty six mark instead. I wanted her to at least have some kind of interaction with her grandmother before the finale. I hope that's not a problem with you guys. I will be surprise if it actually was.**

**I want to know if the modern AU version of this story is a good idea. Again won't be exactly like this because of the ages of these characters to have children is not realistic in today's standards and the fact that Kaiya wouldn't slip away without her parents knowing if she was born in a hospital, but it will have the same kind of plot line. It's just going to be changed around a bit to accommodate the modern age.**

**Please Review and see you on the real last chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26: Final chapter

Chapter 26: The finale

Hayden's POV

I was shocked of what my sister asked of our mom and dad when she came over to our house the other day. I thought they would be upset about it and they were, but surprisingly, after some convincing, they agreed to do it.

Everyone in the village are at the docks watching as several men are prepare a funeral ship. A funeral ship for Eira.

My parents and siblings showed up at the funeral. Mostly because they wanted to respect Kaiya's decision, but everyone, even me, had some deep hatred for the woman and is trying not to showcase it.

Kaiya handed her twin children to each of our sisters and had Arwen stay with them as she, her husband, and I took care of the woman's remains.

Some of the men got the rotting remains of the woman from where the fight took place and Kaiya looked at her one last time as she lay a sheet over them before me and Roedd loaded her on to the ship.

The ship was pushed off as Gobber started to say the traditional funeral words as he handed Kaiya a bow and arrow. It's tradition for the husband or a son to launch the first fire arrow. But as Kaiya being her only form of family left, the duty fell to her.

He said, " May you seek the forgiveness of the gods and be granted safe passage into Valhalla. For a sad, but brave soul is lost. A bringer of life. A mother. A grandmother. Eira Alva Eklund.

I see my mom clenched her fists, and struggle through Gobber's words. I know she hates Eira and deep down doesn't want to be here. But I know she's doing it for Kaiya.

Kaiya lites the arrow on fire and pulls it back on the bow. She releases it and it hits the ship. Setting it on fire. Roedd follows suit and releases his own arrow along with me and our siblings. All of us watch as the ship goes down in flames. Ridding what's left of Eira from this world.

Kaiya opens her mouth and says to the ship, " I know you expect me to hate you after what happened. Well there are things about you I will never understand. I had so much hatred for you beyond what you did many years ago. I hated that you never listened to me. I hated what you did to me. But the worst part of all was that I hated that I was never going to be like you to make you happy. Everyday I made you sad and miserable because of your mistakes. At this point, I now know I can't be angry at you forever. You made mistakes, but in the end you saved me. And in the end I'm okay. I'm going to be okay because I have a family. One part to take care of and another to be apart of after a long time. I won't forget the bad times, but I won't forget our good times too even if they were rare. It's hard to say this because I tried to convince myself for many years that it's not true. But I can't ignore the fact that I loved you no matter how much I tried not to. Even with what you did. I guess this is goodbye. I will miss you and your grandkids will too."

Roedd wraps his arm around Kaiya's shoulder as they watch the ship disappear for good. She then heads over to our parents who look like they have no idea what to say about this even though we have a pretty good idea how they feel.

" Mom. Dad." She said as they look at her. " I know this hard for both of you. It's not that much easier for me either. Please understand that I don't want to bear this anger anymore. I needed to resolve this so I can move on and have a future with you guys"

With that said she wraps her arms around their shoulders and hugs them. Our dad gasps quietly in response as his eyes glisten. As for Mom, she doesn't make a sound but tears silently stream down her face as she tightens her hug.

" We love you so much." My mom said as she cries.

" I know and I love you guys too." Kaiya said as she smiles. I even tear up a bit as I see my own twin have the moment that she was denied for over twenty years.

" Hey Sis." I heard Maclyn call as she and Irene came with her children. " Even though I'm an Aunt, can you change your kid's diaper? I'm not ready to assume that responsibility anytime soon." Everyone starts laughing at that.

Kaiya rolls her eyes as she takes a smelly Winry out of her arms.

" I say let's go back to our house. Dinner's on us." Roedd announced.

" I can help out." Irene volunteers.

My mom said, " I would help, but I think I would burn down your house with my skills." We all laugh at the honest truth of our mom's cooking.

We all start to leave but Kaiya looks out to the sea and says, " You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

" You sure?" Roedd said.

" Yea." She confirmed.

He nods as she gives him their daughter and leaves with our sisters and brother. Our parents were hesitant to leave her, but they knew she needed time to herself. They leave to go to her house, but I wanted to stay behind.

At first I just watch her as she sits on the edge of the dock and looks out on the horizon, but I quietly make my way over and sit next to her. We stay like this for a while.

I finally broke the silence, " It's messed up. Huh?"

She shrugs, " Yeah. It is."

" Next month is Chief day for me."

" You'll be great. I know it."

" Can I just say something about this whole situation?"

" Sure."

" I knew something was missing in my life. Something really close. It's not like Erika. It's like..." I started but Kaiya said, " A twin."

" Yeah." I confirmed.

" I knew something was missing too. At first I thought it was a Dad. But actually in the day we messed with pickle asswhole, I knew it was a brother." She said. " I never thought that not only that I would find my real parents, but also you, Maclyn, Finn, and Irene. It's crazy."

" Believe me. This is only the beginning once you get used to our family." I said and she laughed in response.

" Same thing goes for mine." She said before looking serious. " Hayden I have been meaning to ask, but pretty soon all three of my kids are going to be baptized as members of the village. I want them to have a clean slate as a part of this village. Would you like to be Rowin's godfather?

" Me?! A godfather. What about Dad?"

" He'll be Winry's godfather. Maclyn will be her godmother. Finn and Irena will be Arwen's and Mom will be with you as Rowin's Godmother."

" You seriously thought about this and is Roedd okay with this?" I said and she nodded.

" He's onboard with everything." She confirmed.

I smile as I said. " What the hay. Of course I will be his godfather. Will be great practice for when Erika and I might have our own troublemakers."

We both look at the beautiful setting sun as everything fell into place as she said, " Now I just to survive the first year with twin infants and a three year old. Hopefully by then I might get the hang of it because I am not having anymore kids."

Kaiya's POV

_This is Berk. It's in the middle of nowhere and can be hot and cold in an instant._

_My family is not perfect. But what family is?_

_Even though my story had a tragic beginning, it's become amazing and it's long from being over._

_It will ups and downs and we can't control everything that happens. Even if we want to._

_What matters now is that we all have each other and is not going anywhere. Whether we like or not._

* * *

**I'M DONE!? I ACTUALLY MADE IT! IT'S OFFICIALLY FINISHED.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has made the time to read and contribute to this story from the beginning. All the reviewers, readers, followers. Thank you so much for what you did even if you feel like you did nothing. You did something by reading this story. It's because of all of you that I was able to finish this story. Thank you everyone.**

**I know people might not like Kaiya being that forgiving but you have to understand that people can learn to do that desperate what people do. That's the whole point of Kaiya's character. Is that she learns to forgive amd move on.**

**I'm going to finish my Big Hero 7 story before I consider anymore stories to take on or finish. One in particular is to get back on board with my How To Fix a Life story. I have abandoned it and I want to try to see if I can move forward with the story in its current state. If I can't then I will put it up for adoption. PM me if you are interested in taking this story off of my hands.**

**Please tell me how you liked the story by reviewing and Thank you again for sticking around since the beginning. Bye! :)**


End file.
